Facing the Past
by Cricket1106
Summary: Two weeks after graduation Aria left Rosewood for NYU taking a piece of Ezra with her. What happens when she returns four years later to teach English at Rosewood Day?
1. Chapter 1

**Facing the Past**

** Hello all. This is my first PLL story. I have had this scenario in the back of my mind for a while now. I have tried it once with another fandom, but fixed it up for this couple, my favorite. If you don't like it and think I shouldn't continue that's okay, I just thought I would give it a shot. PS. I love all of your stories.**

** Summary: Two weeks after graduation Aria left Rosewood for NYU taking a piece of Ezra with her. What happens when she returns four years later to teach English at Rosewood Day?**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

It was a Tuesday in mid-August and Aria Montgomery watched from the window of her small apartment as buckets of rain fell from the sky onto the side of the large building. Aria lived on the campus of New York University where she had recently graduated with a degree in English. Aria was one step closer to fulfilling her dream of becoming a high school English teacher.

Aria stood completely still as she watched the rapid wind blow through the large trees that sat on the grounds of the campus. After moments of stillness Aria took a seat at a rather small table situated in the corner of the room. She let out a loud sigh as she began to flip through the various papers that were currently scattered all over the tabletop. Countless envelopes, letters, and loose leaf paper labeled with who knows what occupied Aria's sight.

Over a month ago Aria had applied to numerous schools in the New York area, thinking it be best that she stay in the place she had called home for the past four years. But against her better judgment she also applied for a job teaching senior English at none other than her alma mater, Rosewood Day High School. There was only one problem about Rosewood; there was no way she could go back there. No way.

Aria left Rosewood a week after her high school graduation. It was also a week after she had slept with her high school teacher boyfriend, Ezra Fitz, for the first time. She would never forget the day, especially now. She had meant to make routine visits back to Rosewood, but days turned to weeks, weeks to months, and months to years. Four to be exact and she had yet to make one single visit. She had good reason, or so she thought.

Aria was broken from her thoughts by the sound of the apartment door opening and familiar noises indicating she was no longer alone. Aria looked up from the paper she had been looking over and was greeted by one of her longest friends and roommate Spencer Hastings. Standing behind her wearing a small blue windbreaker with a hood covering his tiny head was the reason she was afraid to return to Rosewood, her three and a half year old son.

The small boy quickly spotted his mother and his eyes lit up as he raced into her now open arms.

"Hi mommy."

Aria kissed the top of her son's head and ran her fingers through his dark brown hair as she sat him comfortably onto her lap. "Hey Jake. "

Aria looked on as Spencer sat her things down onto the table and took a seat in an unoccupied chair. "Thank you for taking him for the afternoon." Aria spoke softly."

Spencer shook her head at her best friend. "Oh it's no problem Aria. I love spending time with Jake; we have loads of fun together, right bud?"

Jake responded by erupting into a fit of giggles and looking straight up at his mother. "I got all wet mommy." he spoke as he attempted to remove the hood from his head while continuing with his laughter.

"Well thanks Spence, I truly don't know what I would do with you."

"No problem."

As Aria held her small son in her arms her thoughts quickly returned to that awful day, the last day she dialed Ezra's familiar phone number. She had tried multiple times to contact Ezra after she found out about her pregnancy, but to no avail. Living in New York, she now had an unfamiliar number, which she suspected was the reason he never picked up the phone when she called. Well that, or the fact that on many of the attempts she chickened out after the first ring.

She was quick to admit that she was afraid. What was she going to tell him? _O, Hi Ezra you remember what happened graduation night, um well I'm having your baby. _ One could only imagine how he would react to a statement like that especially over the phone. And what about everyone else, her friends, her parents, everyone, it would be front page news. _Student having teacher's baby. _Wouldn't that just be great?

But as she thought back, she remembered the day just like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

She followed the same pattern as usual. She grabbed her cell phone, stared at the number that was displayed on her screen for nearly thirty minutes as she contemplated her next move. Then she slowly and ever so softly tapped the button labeled _call. _She slowly brought the phone up to her hear and listened the familiar noise.

_ One dial._

_ Two dials._

_ Three dials. _

_ Four. And then she heard it. _

"Hi this is Ezra…" Aria took a deep breath and began. "Ezra we need to talk." But before she could continue she recognized the voice she was hearing. It wasn't Ezra on the phone. It was his answering machine. "I'm not here to take your call, but if you would please leave a message, I'll get back with you as soon as I can."

Then as usual she heard a long drawn out beep. It was now or never.

'Hi Ezra. It's me Aria. Look, I really didn't want to have to tell you this over a message, but you haven't answered any of my calls and well most of the time I freak out and hang up before the call even goes through. And now I'm rambling but here it goes. I'm….i'm pregnant. You're going to be a father. Well I mean if you want to-"

Before she could finish her confession, she was interrupted by yet another long beep signaling the allotted time to leave the message had expired.

And now all she could do was play the waiting game.

Gretchen Fitz was known for her rudeness and complete disregard for others. She was arrogant, disrespectful, and impolite…to say the least. To put it in simple terms Gretchen was a bitch.

She had recently dropped out of college after a half semester at Hollis to pursue other interests, or at least that's what she had called it. In reality she failed out and had absolutely no where to go. She lost her apartment and after much begging and pleading she was now staying for the time being with her older brother, Ezra, against his better judgment.

After a few seconds of forcing the key into the door properly, Gretchen entered the small, cluttered apartment. She immediately heard a beeping sound and quickly found its source, the answering machine sitting atop the counter in the kitchen. She walked rather quickly to the machine and tapped the button signaling for the message to play.

Thirty seconds later, Gretchen had heard all she needed to hear. The panicked tone in the girl, Aria's, voice, the desperation to receive a call back, and the enormity of the purpose of the message were enough. Without any hesitation Gretchen punched the key labeled _delete _and with that…the message was history and so were any hopes of Aria receiving a call back from Ezra and Ezra learning of the news she had shared.

Gretchen was doing the right thing. Or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

Aria was still waiting.

_End flashback_

"Earth to Aria" Spencer yelled rather loudly in an attempt to get the attention of her best friend.

"Mommy!" Jake joined in while beginning to poke his mother's face.

"Uh..oh.. sorry. What were you saying?" Aria's spoke seconds later. After numerous taps to her face and Jake pulling at her cheeks she realized she had been lost in thought for quite some time.

"I was just telling you Rosewood Day is on the phone something about a job opening." Spencer raised an eyebrow in confusion and quickly handed the phone to Aria.

Aria took a deep breath and put the phone to her hear. 'Hello."

"Yes Ms. Montgomery, this is Dr. Sawyer, the superintendent of the Rosewood Day Public School System. I've read over the resume' you sent us weeks ago. Aria it's not like us to do this but I'd like to hire you over the phone." Aria let out a loud gasp before realizing she was still on the phone with the superintendent.

"I remember you quite well. You were a phenomenal student, even graduating at the top of your class. I trust my gut here. And I hope you would accept our offer to you to become the senior advanced placement English teacher."

Aria was taken by surprise and before she even realized it, she spoke one single word that would change her life yet again. "Yes."

"Well great. School starts in two weeks. Ms. Montgomery we can't wait to have you back at Rosewood Day."

And with that the call was over.

Aria gently laid the phone back onto the table. "What just happened?" she asked softly.

"From what I heard you just took a job at Rosewood Day. Looks like you're going to be seeing a lot of Jake's d-a-d-d-y."

"Holy crap."

Spencer gently patted Aria's leg noticing that Aria was becoming very pale; she looked as though she needed to lie down. "Aria breathe…breathe please."

"What am I going to do now?"

Spencer thought about the question for a moment than she finally came up with a decent answer. "Aria, this may be a good thing. You both need to talk. Besides you've been gone long enough, you didn't just keep Jake away from Ezra, even though I know that's not technically what happened, but what about your mom and dad, Hanna and Emily even."

Aria sat deep in thought as she let Spencer's words sink in, the shocked expression still very evident on her face.

"Maybe you're right Spence. I can't hide forever, no matter how much I'd like to. Besides, there's no turning back now. I already took the job.

Spencer simply nodded in agreement.

Aria looked down at her son who was busy fiddling with the zipper of his coat. "Well Jake, it looks like we're moving to Rosewood."

**That's the end of chapter one. I really hope you like it, if not that's okay. If you like it please leave a review. If not just say you don't, but please don't be too negative. Remember that this is my first Pretty Little Liars story. Let me know if I should continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

** Facing the Past**

** Thank you so much for all of the reviews and for the words of encouragement. I really appreciate all of the nice things you all had to say about this story and my writing. Thanks again.**

** Disclaimer- I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

** Here is chapter two.**

_ Aria looked down at her son who was busy fiddling with the zipper of his coat, "Well Jake, it looks like we're moving to Rosewood."_

Aria had spoken those words nearly a week and a half ago and that simple statement that held so much meaning ended up consuming her mind for the rest of that Tuesday afternoon back in New York. Three days after accepting the job at Rosewood Day, an incident she vaguely remembered, Aria loaded her four door Honda Accord with as many of her belongings as would fit in the fairly small car's space, providing plenty of room for Jake and his car seat of course.

She was all set and ready to go; tired from the many hours of throwing her belongings into luggage bags preparing for the quick move, when she noticed Spencer was stuffing several large bags in her own car. Aria shot Spencer a confused look which earned a chuckle from Spencer who was struggling with the last of her things. "What Aria?" she let out a soft laugh seeing the look on her friend's face, "You thought I wasn't coming with you. Best friends stick together. Besides there's no way I'm leaving Jake, I am his "godmother" after all. His name isn't Jacob Spencer Fitz for nothing."

Aria cringed at the mention of her son's last name. It was her own fault; she could have just put her last name on the birth certificate. Hell she could have left the spot labeled _father _blank, but deep down she couldn't do that to Ezra and besides Jake had a father, she knew who he was. And that's why the day Jake was born she didn't hesitate to fill in the spot with Ezra's name, no matter if he was a part of Jake's life or not, he was still legally Jake's father.

"Oh sorry, Aria. I didn't mean to bring Mr. Fitz uh I mean Ezra up."

Aria simply shrugged, quickly situated Jake comfortably in his seat, buckled him in, and took off. She wasn't sure what life would throw at her in the next few weeks, but now she felt just a little bit better knowing she still had Spencer on her side.

That was a week and a half ago.

Now Aria, Spencer, and Jake were living in yet another small apartment. Only this one was right in the heart of Rosewood, Pennsylvania. Well it wasn't exactly the smallest thing they had ever seen, nor the largest. It had three bedrooms, tiny ones of course, but there were three of them which was a lot better than the two bedroom place back at NYU.

In Aria's mind the best thing about the apartment, besides the fact that it was a steal price wise, was that it was not in the same complex as one Ezra Fitz. Yes, that was definitely a good thing.

It was a Thursday afternoon, four days until the new school year started in Rosewood. Today was the first day Aria would be making an appearance at the school she would be working in just a few short days, due to the organized teacher's meeting that was scheduled to start in just under an hour.

Spencer had agreed to watch Jake during the meeting; she had made plans to take the toddler to the large playground that sat behind the Rosewood Day Elementary School. Aria was hesitant at first thinking someone may see them and ask all sorts of questions but after a second or two of thought she realized that she didn't need to be so nervous, scared even.

"Spence you ready?" Aria asked as she entered the apartment living room carrying a small backpack that contained some of Jake's favorite toys. There had to be fifteen tiny NASCARs stuffed in the bag.

"Yeah I'm right here, Aria." Spencer yelled hobbling into the room attempting to force her tennis show onto her foot.

"Let's go mommy." I'm ready." Jake yelled running into the living room with his small white NIKE's untied. Aria let out a soft chuckle before bending down and properly fixing her son's shoes.

"Alright, let's go."

Thirteen minutes before the meeting was set to start at approximately 1:47, Aria pulled her Honda into a parking spot at the front of the school. She quickly exited the car, got Jake out of his seat, and kissed the top of his head gently before watching Spencer and Jake sneak over to the Rosewood Elementary School playground, not far from the grounds of the high school.

Aria took a second to take a look into the side mirror of her car, checking her appearance before taking a deep breath and slowly walking straight ahead en route for the entrance of Rosewood Day High School.

Aria hadn't changed much in the past four years. She still had the dark brownish black hair styled the exact same way as usual, she hadn't grown much length wise, and she had lost the majority of her pregnancy weight so she still looked as skinny as she did the day she graduated high school. She had a reason to be nervous about the meeting she was about to enter into.

Not even a minute later Aria stopped in front of the large black door, above it was a sign reading_ Rosewood Day High School: Home of the Rosewood Sharks. _She slowly entered into the building and took a moment to soak in the familiar smells and scene of the halls of her former high school, what was now her workplace.

She quickly found the large room labeled 106 and immediately noticed that the room was jam packed with people. She found a lone seat in the back corner of the room and quickly walked over to it, taking a seat and placing her oversized purse in her lap. At the moment she was thanking her lucky stars that not a single person had noticed her yet.

Her luck was about to run out.

She sat completely still in her seat for what seemed like hours before a tall dark haired man came into the room, carrying a stack of papers in one hand, and in the midst of taking a sip of his coffee. He lowered the mug from his lips and scanned the large room, a smile plastered on his face and his pearly whites shining.

It was at that moment that Aria recognized the familiar face, and too her dismay it was at that exact moment that his eyes locked with hers, the smile quickly disappearing from his face.

It was Ezra.

And just like the first time he saw her sitting in the fourth row of his junior English class, he muttered two familiar words and everyone turned their attention to where his eyes were staring. "Holy crap."

The meeting went by too slowly for Aria's liking. After Ezra got over the initial shock of coming face to face with his former girlfriend, he focused on the task at hand, informing the teachers of the new curriculum and the basics for the upcoming school year, The quick and sneaky glances in her direction did not go unnoticed by Aria and every time he would look her way she would intentionally shift her glance to the large window that was located right beside her chair.

Fifty six minutes later, not like anyone was counting, the meeting was finally adjourned and the faculty of Rosewood Day High School lined out of the classroom rather quickly. Aria on the other hand was just a tad to slow because before she knew it she heard Ezra's familiar voice calling out her name.

"Aria...Aria wait!" he pleaded as he chased her out of the classroom.

"What is it, Ezra? I have places to go and people to see?"

Ezra stopped his rush when he noticed Aria turn around and face him. He took a deep breath. "Where have you been? The last time I see you…well you know, and then you all of a sudden skip town and I never hear from you again. Ever." Ezra spoke as a confused look appeared on his face.

"Look Ezra, I've got to go, but you and I both know that is not what happened."

Aria began to walk quickly back to the entrance of the school, and didn't realize that Ezra was matching her step for step behind her. "What are you talking about? I haven't heard from you in four years, Aria. And, where are you running off too so fast."

Aria exited the school building and let out a loud sigh when the large Rosewood Elementary School playground came into view. Aria then realized that Spencer and Jake were now joined by two familiar faces: Hanna and Emily.___What was she going to do now? Ezra would know something was up._ _And so would Hanna and Em._

"Aria please don't walk away from me. Please. We need to talk." Ezra pleaded as he continued to follow her, finally catching up to her as she neared the playground.

"Ezra, like I said" Aria said walking away from him and in the direction of Jake who was now sliding down the small kids slide on the left side of the playground where Spencer was standing with Hanna and Emily who carried the same shocked look on both of their faces.. "I've got places to go and people to see."

"Yeah. I get that but who?" Ezra spoke. He looked up to where Aria was now standing and noticed three of his former students standing alongside Aria. He finally gathered the courage to walk over to her. But before he got the chance he heard a shocking noise, the laughter of a small child. He looked to the slide where Jake was in motion sliding down and his face grew pale at the words the little boy spoke next.

"Look mommy. I'm going fast."

Ezra looked in Aria's direction before turning back to the small toddler. Back to Aria and back to the boy again. The smile Aria had on her face quickly vanished when she noticed the confused expression on Ezra's. And when Jake ran into Aria's open arms moments later, Ezra's worst fear was realized and his face became white as a sheet.

"A..Aria,,,Y you..have a son?"

Boy did she have some explaining to do.

** And there is chapter two. That may have moved a little too fast, but I've never been one to drag out the plot of a story. I have yet to master the art of prolonging the inevitable. I really hope you enjoy reading it. Please leave a review, and once again thank you so much for the awesome reviews you left for last chapter. I am so overwhelmed. Thank you, thank you, thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I had to reupload. **

**I don't think I can say thank you enough for all of the positive feedback I am getting for this story. I love writing it for all of you to read and I hope that you will stick with it and continue to read. Twenty eight reviews for two chapters? That is so much more than I ever expected thank you again so much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

**On to chapter three:**

_"A…Aria, y…you have a son."_

_Boy did she have some explaining to do._

Even days later Aria continued to believe that hearing those words fall out of Ezra's mouth was some kind of dream. Granted if it were a dream, it would be considered more along the lines of a nightmare, but a dream none the less.

Sadly it wasn't a dream. It was real. Very, very real.

It had been four days since Ezra found out about Jake. Well, actually he only found out that Aria was the mother of a three and a half year old boy. He didn't know Jake's name, hell he didn't know anything about the boy. She hadn't given him time to put two and two together.

Instead she did what she did best. She ran. Aria grabbed Jake as quickly as she could and left the tremendously awkward scene at the playground, not before leaving some lame excuse about having to sign Jake up for the daycare program inside Rosewood Day Elementary School. Okay so maybe it wasn't really a lame excuse, it was actually the truth; she did go sign Jake up for the program. Give her just a little credit.

Soon after fleeing the scene she received two texts, she wasn't all that surprised as to whom they were from, well maybe just a little, she half expected one from Ezra but then again he didn't have her number. One was from Hanna saying something along the lines of how could you keep such a secret for so long and how she wanted so bad to meet Jake, but she had to meet Lucas for a lunch date. And then there was one from Emily asking when she could meet the "cute little man" as she had referred to Jake. And then she had said something else, something completely true but very nerve wrecking. She said that it was amazing how much Jake resembled Ezra. That made Aria want to run away even more. But she didn't, she simply replied back that a lunch date would be great. But of course she hadn't got around to going yet. She just wanted to run away.

But what was she going to do in thirty minutes when the clock struck eight o'clock and her first official day as a teacher at Rosewood Day High School began. She had no idea.

Aria said her goodbyes to Jake and left after giving him a small peck on the cheek. He wasn't too thrilled with the idea of staying at school all day until she informed him that his classroom was filled with all sorts of fun toys, his eyes went wide when he entered the large classroom and he quickly left her side. The rest was history.

If only her problems were that simple.

Ten minutes later at approximately 7:41 Aria entered the high school's large campus building and found her classroom, room 123, down the hall.

Luck was not on her side once again.

She looked up noticing the nameplate above her door reading: _Ms. Montgomery, Senior Advanced Placement English_, only to turn around and discover that the classroom across the hall read: _Mr. Fitz, Junior Advanced Placement English. _He must have been assigned a new classroom, because she specifically remembered his classroom being on a completely different hall when she was a student at Rosewood.

_Could she ever catch a break?_

Aria opened the door to her classroom and quickly stepped in. She paused at the classroom's entrance and let her eyes study the sight in front of her, the place she would be spending a lot of time in for the next several months and years. She stepped out of her daze and immediately found the large desk sitting in the front of the room. She made her way over to it and began putting her belongings away in a safe place under the desk.

She jolted up from her spot on the ground when she registered the sound of voices coming from her classroom, finally realizing that it was only her students finding their seats and talking to their peers about how their summers were spent. A smile appeared on her face at the thought of a new school year, but it quickly disappeared when she spotted Ezra standing across the hall, his face turned to the chalk board, a writing utensil in his hand. She groaned though she was glad he hadn't seen her, and quickly turned to her own board and began to write her own name as a form of introduction.

Minutes later as the last members of her first period class entered the room introductions were made and class syllabuses were handed out. Aria didn't feel the least bit nervous or intimidated by her students, her personal life, now that was a completely different story.

The class groaned as she gave then their first assignment of the school year: read the first three chapters of the classic English novel _Jane Eyre. _The guys were none too pleased with being forced to read a novel "about a chick" as one boy had stated. She let it slide and continued on with her lecture about the great piece of literature, and ever so often she would sneak a peek through the door window into Ezra's classroom, although he never looked back.

The rest of her day, a total of six more classes went by fairly smoothly. Lunch on the other hand did not. After making a short trip to Jake's class to say hi to her son, she forced herself to eat her meal alone in her classroom, with the door locked shut. That was the only way she could think of to steer clear of Ezra Fitz, and to her surprise it worked.

The bell rang signaling her final class of the day was complete and she watched from her desk as the students anxiously piled out of the classroom in an effort to be the first ones to their vehicles. When the last student exited the classroom, Aria stood from her chair, grabbed her oversized purse, and made her way out as well, not before shutting off the overhead light.

Much to her dismay Ezra had chosen that exact time to exit his classroom and as she shut the door behind her, his eyes locked with hers.

Fate sure did have a way of bringing them together, didn't it?

"Aria" Ezra was the first to speak. "I think we need to talk."

Aria attempted to force eyes to look anywhere but at him, but to no avail. They stayed glued on his face, his very handsome face.

"Look, I know. But, I've really got to go. I have to pick Jake up from daycare, so this isn't exactly the best time for us to talk."

"I'll come along, I insist. Besides, I would love to meet the little guy.' Ezra spoke as he followed Aria's speeding form down the hall.

_This was definitely not a good idea._

"Um, I'm not sure that's necessary, besides you can meet him some other time. I'm sure he will be up here during after school hours while I have to grade papers."

"Aria, what is so wrong with me wanting to talk to you, meet your son even?" Ezra spoke walking faster in an attempt to catch up with her.

"As if you don't already know." Aria spoke under her breath, but to her surprise Ezra, of course, had heard her.

"Um, what exactly do you mean by that, Aria? As if I don't already know what?"

Aria stayed silent as she made her way to the elementary school to pick up Jake, Ezra was trailing not far behind her, nipping at her heels.

"Look, like I said I don't really want to talk about this here. Silence speaks volumes Ezra, and I know enough."

"Aria, you're confusing the hell out of me? What are you talking about?"

A confused expression appeared on Aria's face as she came in view of Jake's classroom. With Ezra behind her, she just really hoped the cat didn't come out of the bag in a few short moments, which would result in the shit hitting the fan.

The door to Jake's classroom was wide open and his teacher Ms. Suzy was standing beside it talking to another parent. Aria waited patiently for the woman to finish and quickly spotted Jake in the corner of the classroom gathering his things. This gave Ezra enough time to catch up with Aria and take a look at things for himself.

Aria snuck a glance at Ezra as the teacher finally came over to join them. His face was once again ghostly white and his lips in the form of an O. "You're here to pick up Jake, right?" Ms. Suzy asked as she came face to face with Aria.

Aria simply nodded, that is until she heard the words Ezra spoke next. "Aria, why does Jake look like me?"

And, then as if that wasn't enough Ms. Suzy had to call Jake over to them at that very moment. "Jacob Fitz your mom is waiting on you."

Aria gasped as she turned to Ezra, only seeing the hurt expression his face held.

"H..He's mine?"

**Thank you, thank you for all of the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the rest. I'll try my best, but I probably won't have another chapter up until Friday. Love you all and love all of your reviews. Oh and I apologize for any typos. **


	4. Chapter 4

** Surprise, here is a Thursday update, a day before my intended target date. Thank you so much for each and every one of the reviews you guys write in response to this story. They sure do brighten up my day. I hope that you will continue to read and review. Oh and thank you to everyone who has given me an idea about where to take this story, I am definitely taking them into consideration.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

** Here is chapter four.**

_ And, then as if it wasn't enough Ms. Suzy had to call Jake over to them at that very moment. "Jacob Fitz your mom is waiting on you."_

_ Aria gasped as she turned to Ezra, only seeing the hurt expression his face held. _

_ "H…He's mine?"_

Aria stood frozen in place as Jake made his way over to her, his backpack in hand. Although she knew the time would come where Ezra would meet Jake, she hadn't expected it to be so awkward. She was careful as she stood in place, attempting to make no sudden movements, because in her mind one sudden movement and everything would go haywire. But as she took note of Ezra's ghostly pale face, she was overwhelmed by another feeling, something totally different. It wasn't nervousness, it was confusion.

_Didn't Ezra know about Jake?_

_ Hadn't he gotten her message all those years ago?_

"Hi mommy." Jake yelled breaking the utter silence that filled the small elementary school hallway.

"Hi buddy." Aria whispered carefully. She bent over and picked up his small backpack and stuffed it in her large purse. The thing was good for something right?

"Aria." Ezra said simply, though the hurt was still evident in his voice.

Aria desperately tried to ignore him, but to no avail. The desperation in his voice overpowered her, and as much as she wanted to she knew that she couldn't just take Jake and runaway. Well, not again. She had already done that once and look how well that turned out.

"Look, I know we need to talk, Ezra. But, I have to ask, why do you seem so surprised that he is your son?" Aria took a deep breath before continuing. "I mean he is three and a half, and he looks like a miniature version of you.

"Aria I had no idea."

Aria's accusing tone quickly vanished and a _shocked_ expression appeared on her face. _Was he telling the truth? Had he really not known?_ And then like a burst of lightning into her veins it hit her. "The message." She stated simply under her breath, this tine luckily Ezra hadn't heard her.

She watched as Ezra stood completely still, his eyes were glued on Jake, who was standing at her side. It seemed like hours passed before either one of them made a move, but in reality it was only mere seconds.

Ezra moved his eyes from Jake, back to Aria and back again. After taking one last look at the small boy, Ezra took a step forward and headed for the exit, but not before mumbling "I can't handle this right now" in Aria's ear.

Aria pulled her small blackberry smart phone out of her purse and typed a quick message into the phone asking if Hanna and Emily were still up for having a meal together. After proofreading the message she quickly hit send, and stuffed the phone back into her purse. She grabbed Jake's tiny hand and led him out of the school. "Sorry about that buddy."

Fifteen minutes later Aria pulled her car into the parking lot of the large apartment complex. She quickly put the car in park and pulled out her phone once more noticing she had two new messages. She clicked the open button and read what they had to say.

_Would love to go out, how about now? How about that Pizza Kitchen on Main? Three year olds like pizza right?-Hanna _

Aria let out a chuckle as she read the message. It seemed as though Hanna had already taken a liking to Jake. She paused for a moment before reading the next message on the screen. Just as she thought the message was Emily.

_ Talked to Han, of course I still want to meet Jake, heading over to the Pizza place as we speak.-Emily_

Aria was relieved her friends had agreed to meet her and Jake but still very nervous about what was to come. Between Hanna and Emily showing up out of the blue at the school playground and Ezra following her to where Jake was busy playing it had been a long span of days and she was just about ready to give up. It didn't take much for Jake to agree to get back in the car and go for another ride as he called it, especially after she informed him that they were going to have pizza.

But the whole ride to the restaurant Aria couldn't get Ezra's devastated face out of her head. He looked as though he had been punched in the stomach. The only thing was worse was that she had been the one to deliver the crushing blow. One could only imagine how their next conversation would play out, But, Aria still couldn't comprehend why Ezra looked so shocked to learn about Jake's paternity. _Had he really not known? Had he not gotten the message? _

Minutes later Aria found the correct Pizza Place; it wasn't hard considering it was the only Pizza Kitchen located on Main Street in a town she still knew like the back of her hand. Aria quickly unbuckled Jake and carried him into the large building, quickly spotting both Hanna and Emily sitting at a small booth in the corner of the room.

"Hey guys." Aria said as she came closer to the table and watched Jake slide into the booth before she took a seat next to him.

"Hi, Aria. Hi Jake." The two girls said in unison "Okay spill."

"Geez, guys couldn't you at least let me get situated first, before you started hounding me with twenty questions."

"Um no." Hanna laughed. "Now speak."

Aria pulled out a few of Jake's cars from his bag and handed them to him, figuring they would keep the three year old company, because she had a lot of explaining to do.

"He's Mr. Fitz's right." Emily spoke waiting for a reply.

Aria simply nodded and waited a single moment before replying "of course he is."

"I knew it." Emily all but yelled as she looked over at Jake who looked to be in his own little world, busy slamming the small cars into one another.

"Oh my goodness, Aria you had the teacher's kid." Hanna spoke in a rather soft voice.

"Shut up Han. I did date "the teacher" for two years."

Hanna shrugged and nodded. "I guess you're right, I guess I am still getting over the initial shock of it all. Sorry."

"It's understandable."

Before they knew it, the waitress came and took their orders, and as they ate their pizza Hanna and Emily got acquainted with Jake. Well as acquainted as one can get with a three and a half year old. "So, Hanna you're with Lucas now?"

A smile appeared on Hanna's face at the mention of her boyfriend. "Yes, for almost a year now. It sucks how we've all fallen out of touch again. Well except for you and Spence."

"I know, I know. So how did you two happen?"

Hanna chuckled at Aria's bluntness but was quick to reply with an answer. "After high school, you know I went off the Penn State with Sean, but let's just say that didn't work out in the end. I caught him kissing another girl in our apartment and that was the end of that. "Hanna paused, capturing the shocked look on Aria's face and laughed when Emily was quick to add, "Yeah he's a douche."

"Then I transferred back here to Hollis for senior year and ran into Lucas the first day of classes and well, we just hit it off. He's so much cooler than I remember in high school, but still the same sweet Lucas."

Aria smile as she noticed the happiness in her friend's voice as she finished up her story. Seconds later she glanced over at Emily. "What about you, Em? You hiding any shocking secrets like I did?" Aria laughed as she took a peek at her son sitting beside her with pizza sauce covering his face.

"Nope, not me. I'm still seeing Maya. At least my parents are okay with it now; It used to drive them up the wall. Speaking of parents, do yours know about Jake?"

Aria buried her head in her hands. "Not exactly" She mumbled quietly.

_Great more people who would soon find out about the shocking secret she had kept for so long. _

"Aria are you ever going to tell them? You know I'm sure they would love to know they have a grandson." Hanna all but yelled in pure shock.

"Yeah, then they would find out about my relationship with "the teacher" as you called him. I'm sure they would love that." Aria took a deep breath. "Look guys, I need to get home, I've got lesson plans to make and things to look over for class tomorrow. It was great seeing you, "Aria grabbed Jake out of the long booth and quickly wiped his face off. She said another goodbye as she all but ran out of the restaurant heading for her Accord sitting in the parking lot.

"What was that all about?" Hanna asked as she and Emily watched Aria drive away.

"I don't know." Emily shrugged. "I guess she hadn't quite thought about her parents finding out yet."

Aria pulled her car into the familiar parking lot and after getting Jake out of the car struggled to carry him up the set of stairs leading to her apartment door. As her room number came into view, so did something else it was a shadow. Well, actually it was person; she just wasn't quite sure who the unfamiliar person was. As she came closer the mysterious man turned around and made his presence known.

It was Ezra.

"We need to talk, Aria."

**There you go, there is chapter four, I hope you enjoy reading it, I am still a little iffy on this chapter, but Aria and Ezra will finally discuss things next chapter and the truth about the phone call will finally come out. I hope you all will stick around to find out what happens. Thank you for everything.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all so much for each and every one of the reviews you have posted for this story. The love for this story is overwhelming. Oh and in response to one review I did not name Jake after the Twilight character played by the Taylor Lautner, in all honesty I simply chose a name at random. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, it is all Aria/ Ezra. I apoligize in an advance for any typos. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Pretty Little Liars. **

**Here is chapter five. **

_Aria pulled her car into the familiar parking lot and after getting Jake out of the car struggled to carry him up the set of stairs leading to her apartment door. As her room number came into view so did something else. It was a shadow. Well, actually it was a person she just wasn't quite sure who the unfamiliar person was. As she came closer the mysterious man turned around and made his presence known._

_It was Ezra._

_"We need to talk Aria."_

With Jake in her arms Aria moved closer and closer to the doorway where Ezra was currently standing. She struggled to fetch her keys from her purse while still carrying Jake on her left side, but after a few moments she finally managed to find the right key. Seconds later she stood face to face with the man she had loved for so long yet she had up and left so long ago.

"So you're ready to talk now?"

Ezra winced at the tone in Aria's but continued to stand his ground. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well four years ago you weren't ready to talk. Hell Ezra you weren't ready to talk four hours ago, when you "found out about Jake."

Ezra scratched the top of his head in confusion. He wasn't the least bit aware of what Aria was speaking of. "Aria, I am so lost right now it's unreal. But do you really think we should be doing this out here where everyone can hear us. " Ezra glanced over in Jake's direction before continuing his statement. "Where he can hear us. "

"Ezra, he is three. He doesn't know what we're talking about. Oh and "he" has a name." She said as she finally forced the key into the hole and opened the door to her apartment. For a quick moment she considered leaving Ezra standing outside but she knew they had things to discuss, so rather than slamming the door in his face she motioned for him to enter the small apartment. "Spencer is running some errands. Now is as good a time as any for us to talk."

Ezra softly nodded and followed Aria into the apartment careful to shut the door behind him. Aria sat Jake on the ground and watched as he ran into his bedroom and quickly found some random toy to play with. As Aria made her way into the kitchen all Ezra could do was stand in amazement as he watch the small boy disappear into his room.

"I have a son." He spoke softly under his breath at a volume that was inaudible to Aria.

"You want something to drink?" Aria asked as she poured several ice cubes into a plastic cup and sat it on the counter.

"No thank you, I just want to talk."

Five minutes later both Aria and Ezra were situated across from one another, Aria seated on an oversized recliner while Ezra was seated on the leather sofa. "You want to talk, then let's talk. How come you never once called after I left that message four years ago and how come you've never had anything to do with Jake?" Aria spoke rather loudly as she looked Ezra straight in the eye. "Oh and how come you acted so shocked this afternoon when Ms. Suzy said Jake's name."

"Okay Aria, I can answer all of your questions in one statement. I had no idea Jake even existed."

Aria gasped as she took in the words that left Ezra's lips. It was true he had no idea. So in reality he wasn't the bad guy in the situation._ What was she going to say now?_

"Y..you h…had no idea?' Aria stuttered in disbelief.

"Nope none at all." Ezra whispered turning his head in the direction of Jake's room. He quickly spotted the small boy and watched as Jake sat on the carpet busy ramming cars together and providing sound effects to go with it. "If I had known Aria I swear I would have been there every step of the way,"

"B..but I sent a message. Messages don't usually just get lost in translation. Something had to have happened. "

Ezra let out a deep breath and considered for a moment the words Aria had said. _Something had to have happened. _"Something must have happened because I never got this message you claim to have sent. Why didn't you come back and tell me? Oh no is that why you left?"

"I was scared Ezra and had I stayed in Rosewood it would have been front page news. Can't you imagine the nasty headline now? And no Jake isn't the reason I left, but he is the reason I stayed gone."

Ezra sighed and fell back into the sofa. "When did you send this message?"

Aria counted on her fingers for several minutes trying to remember the exact date the infamous call had taken place. Well, it had actually never taken place. The room was completely quiet with the exception of Jake's small voice in the background. Then Aria finally spoke up "August 23rd, It was August 23rd." She spoke in confirmation.

Ezra rubbed his hand across his face as he thought back to the date she had mentioned. At the moment he couldn't recall what had taken place that day that would keep him from getting a phone call. And even if something did keep him away he would have found the message when he got home. Then it hit him. He knew exactly what had kept him from getting that message. Actually it was not what, it was who. "Gretchen" he spoke softly. "I know exactly who did this.

"What are you talking about? Who the hell is Gretchen and what the hell did she do?"

The anger was now very evident of Ezra's face, but he calmed down enough to explain to Aria what exactly he meant. "Gretchen is my evil bitch of a sister. That summer she dropped out of college and begged me to let her move in. Of course being me I let her. And it was the worst move I could have made. "Ezra stood up and continued. " She has always been the bad seed of the family. Even as kids my brother James and I got blamed for everything she did. She's awful Aria and this is just the kind of thing she would do to hurt me. But in her mind she will believe she did me a favor."

Aria scooted up in her chair and arched her eyebrow as she watched Ezra pace back in forth in front of her eyes. "I'm confused, what exactly did she do?"

"She was always home before me. I must have had a teacher work day."

"Not helping here."

Ezra finally came to a stop in front of Aria's chair and froze in place as he looked deep into Aria's eyes. "She deleted the message."

"S…she what?" Aria mumbled in disbelief.

"She deleted the message. And because of her I missed out on three years of my son's life. I'll kill her."

Aria stood up directly in front of Ezra and grabbed his arms tight. "Whoa, whoa how about we don't do any killing today."

Ezra took a deep breath and took a seat back on the sofa in an attempt to calm his self. As the realization came to his mind of all that he had missed in recent years he quickly dropped his head into his hands. "How could she?" he whispered repeatedly.

Aria watched in disbelief as the man she had loved for so many years sat nearly in tears. She couldn't believe the events that had transpired in just a single day. First she finds out her classroom is directly across from Ezra's, a shock in itself, then Ezra finds out about Jake, and now this. She couldn't take much more. It was all becoming too much to handle.

Then unexpectedly Ezra stood up and walked over to her. Tears were threatening to escape his dark colored eyes. "I'm so sorry Aria."

Aria took a deep breath before responding. "Me too Ezra. And I'm so sorry about what your sister did to you. We can talk about it more later on and I would imagine that you have a phone call to make, but right now would you like to formally meet your son?"

Ezra let out a soft gasp and is eyes went wide as he took yet another look into Jake's small bedroom. "Really? After everything that's happened you're okay with me meeting him?"

"Are you kidding me Ezra you've been not so subtly sneaking glances in Jake's direction since you got here, and you look like you are chomping at the bit to meet him."

Thank you Aria, I would love to meet Jake."

Aria smiled as she took notice of the look that appeared on Ezra's face. It was no longer a look of anger or malice, but instead a look of happiness and anticipation.

"Jake, can you come here for a minute? There is someone mommy wants you to meet."

**There is chapter five. I am aware that it probably stinks but I really wanted to get a chapter up for you guys because you guys totally deserve it. If you happened to like the chapter please review. In the next chapter Ezra meets Jake and has a long overdue conversation with Gretchen. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for all of the positive feedback I am getting for this story. I appreciate your comments more than you know. It makes me love writing this story even more. Once again I apologize for any typos that I may have missed. **

** Disclaimer- I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

** Here is chapter six.**

_ Aria smiled as she took notice of the look that appeared on Ezra's face. It was no longer a look of anger or malice but instead a look of happiness and anticipation._

_ "Jake, can you come in here for a minute? There is someone mommy wants you to meet."_

As Aria called for Jake to join them in the living room Ezra took in a deep breath and braced himself for what was to come. To say he was nervous would be an understatement. On the outside Ezra looked calm, cool, and collected but inside Ezra was a mess and his stomach was doing somersaults. He was about to formally meet Jake for the first time. He was about to meet his son.

Ten seconds hadn't passed before Jake dropped the small car that occupied his attention and ran as fast as his small legs would carry him into the living room where his mother was standing with Ezra. Ezra took a long look at Jake and was overwhelmed at how much the boy resembled him when he was a child. It was like looking at a clone of Ezra as a boy. He had the same dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. It was unreal.

"Whoa there buddy. Slow down."

Jake did as he was told and stopped just short of where Aria was standing. He looked up at her and grinned before moving his attention to the tall man who was standing next to her. Jake furrowed his brow and attempted to give Ezra his best look of curiosity. Ezra looked down at Jake and a small smile appeared on his face as he took in the boy's confused expression. Aria on the other hand couldn't contain her laughter and a soft chuckle escaped her lips.

"Who's that mommy? I saw him before."

Aria did her best to bend down to Jake's level and looked him straight in the eye. "Jake, this is my good friend Ezra Fitz."

_ Aria couldn't come up with a better way to introduce him in such a short period of time so she settled for a friend. But in reality were they even friends. She wasn't so sure._ Before she had time to think any further on the topic of where she and Ezra currently stood she was interrupted by her son's familiar voice.

"Fitz?" Jake said pointing his small finger in Ezra's direction for a moment before pointing the same finger back at himself. "That's my name."

Aria heard a loud gasp and she looked up only to realize that Ezra had sucked in another breath. Had she forgotten to mention that she had given Jake his last name?

"Jake," she said glancing once more in Ezra's direction before returning her attention to her son. "Ezra is your daddy."

"You're my daddy?" Jake said as he once again pointed his small skinny finger up at Ezra.

"Yeah buddy I am."

Jake motioned for Aria to pick him up and she quickly obliged. This gave Jake an opportunity to come face to face with Ezra. "I have a daddy?" he said as a wide smile appeared on his face.

"Yes Jake. Of course you do."

Jake's statement was followed with a moment or two of uncomfortable, awkward silence. Well it was uncomfortable for the two adults in the room none the less. But just like any three year old, Jake was quick to break the ice when he stuck out his small hand as if he were waiting for Ezra to shake it. "Nice to meet you, I am Jacob Spencer Fitz." He spoke in his best big boy voice.

Ezra was a little thrown off by the boy's bluntness but was quick to stick his hand out in reply. "Nice to meet you too buddy. It's so nice to meet you." Ezra shook Jake's hand and paused for a moment in an attempt to store this memory in the front of his mind. It was the first time he had ever spoken to his son. He had a son. It was all surreal to him. Aria, the woman who he had loved for so long, and did in fact still love was the mother of his son.

For the next hour Ezra got acquainted with his son as Aria watched in amazement. Jake attempted to give Ezra the "grand tour" of his small room and introduced Ezra to each and every one of his toys. Jake had yet to refer to Ezra as "dad" or "daddy" or any version of the term instead sticking with phrases like "Hey you" but Aria knew Jake would say the word in his own time whether it be five minutes, five days, or five weeks; Jake would get there.

It was nearing eight thirty and Jake hadn't left Ezra's side since learning he was his father. "This is my hot wheels race track. " Jake explained pulling a large contraption from his closet. It was a piece that looked bigger than he did. "Auntie Spencer got it for me when I turned this many." Jake laid the plastic play set on the carpet and lifted up three fingers for Ezra to see.

"She did, did she?"

"Uh huh. " Jake answered nodding his head back and forth.

"That's great Jake."

Ezra sat in amazement as he listened to his son tell him all about the gift Spencer Hastings had gotten him for his birthday. He didn't fail to mention how Spencer was his favorite aunt and they always did fun stuff together. Ezra couldn't help but think that he was going to have to thank Spencer one of these days for looking after his boy.

Minutes later Ezra finally managed to steer his attention away from Jake long enough to realize that it was now pitch black outside. He pulled up the sleeve of his shirt and took a look at his watch. It was now nearing nine o'clock. He had to get going. It was getting late and he still had papers to grade and a very important phone call to make.

"Jake," Ezra spoke as he stood up from his spot on the carpet where he had been watching Jake play, "I've got to get going buddy."

"Do you have too?' Jake's voice had quickly turned from happiness to disappointment in a matter of seconds. Jake shot a look up at Ezra and waited for a reply.

"Yeah buddy. I'm sorry but I've go home. And I bet it's passed your bed time little man."

"No it's not. " Jake said as a smile appeared on his face. "Yes it is" he laughed. "But don't tell my mommy okay."

Ezra laughed and nodded. He slowly exited the room with Jake not trailing far behind. "Hey Aria, I'm going to head out." '

"Yeah okay. That's fine."

"Thank you for everything. Thank you for finally believing me and most importantly for letting me meet this guy." He said gesturing down to Jake who now stood beside him.

"You're welcome. We can talk more tomorrow." Aria answered and watched as Ezra took one last glance at Jake and made his way to the door.

"Bye daddy." Jake yelled as he watched Ezra step out of the apartment and on to the cement ground. Ezra was taken by surprise at his statement and nearly lost his breath for a moment. When he was finally able to regain his composure a huge smile came across his face and his eyes lit up in happiness. He quickly looked back at Jake and replied. "Bye buddy." And with that he closed the door happier than he had been in a long time.

But he still had a bone to pick with his sister and he wasn't the least bit thrilled with that.

Fifteen minutes later Ezra pulled his car into his own apartment complex and took the first available spot. He quickly exited and walked the all too familiar path to room 3B. The apartment held so many memories both good and bad. When he finally entered his apartment he pulled out his iPhone, a phone he had recently gotten after realizing he was in need of an upgrade from the small black flip phone he had carried around for so many years. He spotted his sister's familiar out of state number rather quickly and softly tapped the call button all the while bracing himself for the harsh words he was sure would soon escape his lips.

He didn't have to wait long because after just one ring Gretchen answered the phone and her familiar voice echoed. "Hello."

"What the hell Gretchen?"

Ezra could hear a gasp on the other line. "Don't call me and start out with "what the hell.""

"You know what I just got through doing?" Ezra spoke in a harsh tone not exactly waiting for a reply but getting one anyway.

"No, enlighten me would you?"

"I just left Aria Montgomery's house. That name sound familiar to you?"

'Oh shit." Gretchen mumbled under her breath but Ezra was still able to hear her.

"Oh shit is right Gretchen. I just met my son for the first time. What the hell did you do?"

"And you think I'm the one who hid him from you. Ezra she did not me."

"Cut the crap Gretchen. She told me everything. She told me how she called here one afternoon and ended up being forced to leave a message about her pregnancy. And you happen to be living with me at the time. You're the only one mean enough to stoop down to that level and delete the message knowing how important it was."

Gretchen took a deep breath and began to realize that there was no use lying about what she had done any more. She had already kept this huge secret from Ezra for three years and there was no denying she had done it.

"Yeah I did it. Okay. So what?"

At that moment Ezra thought that if Gretchen had been standing in range he may have done something crazy. He would never hit a girl. No but something would have been done.

"So what?' Because of your lying ass I missed out on three years of my son's life. Thanks a lot."

"Not my problem."

Ezra couldn't believe how hateful and unruly Gretchen was being. Who was he kidding of course he could believe it. She was Gretchen. She was a bitch. That was simply who she was.

"I understand that you don't care about anyone but yourself Gretchen, but how could you do this to me?"

'"Look Ezra I was protecting you." She was quick to reply. It sounded good enough right. "I was protecting you. Who wants a kid when their supposed to be a bachelor? I knew it would of ruined your life especially since it was just some fling. "

That drew the line. The line was drawn. Aria was not just some fling. She was the love of his life and he wouldn't stand for hearing her be being belittled in such a way. "She was not a fling. I loved her." He paused for just a moment. "I love her. But that is none of your business."

"Yeah right."

"Gretchen you're such a bitch. And I can see now that this conversation is getting nowhere I'll never forgive you for the hurt you have caused me." And with that he hung up. He no longer wanted to listen to the load of crap that was coming out of his sister's mouth.

Ezra ended the call and flung the phone onto the leather sofa in one motion. Then he took a seat on the couch himself. So many thoughts were currently running through his mind. _ Why had Gretchen erased the message? Why was she so hateful? How had his life turned out like this? _But the thought that continued to overpower all other thoughts: _He wanted…no needed Jake in his life and he wanted to be the father that Jake wanted him to be. And he wanted Aria too._ But they couldn't just pick up where they left off. Could they?

**Thank you thank you thank you for reading this chapter. I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. If so please take a moment to leave a review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone for all of the kind reviews. You guys are so awesome. I hope you love this chapter and will continue to read this story.**

** Disclaimer- I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

** Here is chapter seven.**

_Ezra ended the call and flung the phone onto the leather sofa in one motion. Then he took a seat on the couch himself. So many thoughts were currently running through his mind. Why had Gretchen erased the message? Why was she so hateful? How had his life turned out like this? But the thought that continued to overpower all other thoughts: He wanted …no needed Jake in his life and he wanted to be the father that Jake wanted him to be. And he wanted Aria too. But they couldn't just pick up where they left off. Could they?_

Two full days had passed since Ezra had been formally introduced to Jake and was able to actually interact with his son. Two days had passed since the confrontation via telephone between Ezra and Gretchen. Two days had passed since the thought of all thoughts had entered Ezra Fitz' mind: Could he and Aria possibly be something more than friends? Sure his feelings were still just as strong as they were the moment he confessed his love for her after the Rosewood Day dance-a-thon, but did she feel the same way. He had no clue.

Since meeting Jake, Ezra had been by Aria's place each night just to say hi or hang out with Jake for a reasonable amount of time. He and Aria made small talk and played together with Jake but nothing ever seemed to go any farther than that. But it had only been two days after all. What did he expect?

It was now a Thursday and the school day was drawing to a close. It was the last period of the day and Ezra was winding down his lecture over "The Great Gatsby", a novel he assigned his students to read each year. Every few minutes as he waited for the input of his students about the piece of literature he would sneak a glance through the door window into Aria's classroom. This didn't go unnoticed by his students.

"What are you looking at Mr. Fitz?" A guy in the third row called out with a laugh.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all." Ezra said returning his gaze to his students.

And just like that the familiar sound of the school bell echoed through the classroom signaling the end of the day. As usual the students tried to beat each other to the door in an attempt to be the first ones out. Some weren't so successful.

Ezra watched from his desk as the students piled out. Seconds later he was surprised to see Aria walk through the door.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." He replied with a smile that may have been a little to big for the situation.

"Do you mind…" she whispered "Picking up Jake today? It would be a big help if you could do it. I have a parent that wants to chat about a grade her son got on the first test."

"On the third day of school?"

Aria nodded and sighed. "Yeah tell me about it. But you don't mind do you?"

"Oh of course not. I'd actually love too."

Aria smiled at his enthusiastic response. "Thanks a bunch." And with that Aria turned and made her way out of the classroom and back into her own.

Ezra grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder and began making his way to the door when a voice forced him to turn around. "Mr. Fitz do you mind helping me with this assignment for Gatsby?" A tall skinny girl with brown rimmed glasses spoke as she stood holding a white sheet of paper at Ezra's desk.

"Yeah of course Molly. But do you mind if we meet in say…fifteen minutes? I've got to go…um I've got to somewhere really quick. I'll be right back."

"Sure."

With that Ezra left the room leaving Molly waiting. At the moment he had something more important to do. It was the first day that he would be picking up Jake from daycare and he couldn't wait to surprise the little guy.

Ezra made his way through the entrance of the high school and quickly walked the short route over the smaller elementary school where Jake's daycare class was located. He all but ran through the black doors and quickly spotted the room labeled 110: Ms. Suzy's class. He stopped in front of the open classroom door and waited for Ms. Suzy who was yet again busy visiting with another parent. Suzy finished up her conversation and caught a glimpse of Ezra out of the corner of her eye and quickly walked over to him.

"How can I help you sir?"

Ezra smiled and stuck his hand out and Ms. Suzy was quick to shake. "Ezra Fitz" he introduced himself. "I'm actually here to pick up my son."

"Oh the cutie in the green…" Mrs. Suzy smiled and pointed her finger in Jake's direction. "So, you're the infamous "daddy" Jake has been chatting about nonstop since what was it Tuesday."

"Yes, that would be me."

"Jake's been bragging about you all week."

"That's great. So can I go get him now? I actually wanted to surprise him." Ezra said with a laugh.

"Oh of course. Of course. Go right ahead. He'll be thrilled."

Ms. Suzy stepped aside and Ezra entered the classroom quickly spotting Jake playing alone at a table in the corner. His back was turned in the opposite direction; Ezra slowed down as he came close to Jake and softly tapped his fingers on both sides of Jake's shoulders. "Boo." He yelled.

Jake responded with a scream that quickly turned into a fit of laughter when he realized who it was. "Hey daddy." He all but yelled

"Hey buddy. You ready to go?"

"You're picking me up?"

"Yep." Ezra nodded with a smile.

"Where we going?' Jake asked enthusiastically when Ezra pulled him up off the ground and up into his arms. The two made their way out after saying their goodbyes to Ms. Suzy.

"Back to school."

"I just had school." Jake replied in confusion.

"I know buddy but I still have some work to do."

"What about my mommy?"

Ezra laughed at the boy's curiosity as they finally entered the doors of the much larger high school. "She's here too Jake."

"Kay." Jake laughed.

Ezra carried Jake down the familiar hall and quickly arrived at the door to his classroom. He entered the classroom to find Molly seated anxiously in a front row chair.

"Hey Mr. Fitz."

"Hey Molly. Sorry about that I had to go pick up my son from daycare. You don't mind if he joins us do you?"

Molly shook her head. "No. I didn't know you had a son."

"Yep. Jake here."

"Cool."

Ezra smiled and sat Jake in the chair behind his desk and pulled several cars out of his small backpack to occupy his attention. Then he moved over to where Molly was seated and began questioning her about the problems she was having with the assignment.

Twenty minutes later Molly's problem was solved and she gathered her things to leave. 'Thanks Mr. Fitz." She spoke as she made her way to the door.

"No problem. Glad I could help."

As Molly was leaving Aria walked in. "Hey mommy." Jake yelled before jumping out of the large desk chair and running into Aria's arms.

"Hey bud. How was your day?"

"Good. Ms. Suzy let me color and I got to play with building blocks. But then she made us take a nap." He sounded disappointed. "But then I had a cookie after I ate my lunch." Jake laughed.

"A cookie huh? Good thing you had that nap."

"No! Naps are bad." Jake yelled in disgust.

"Hey Aria." Ezra spoke. He was picking up all of the books the kids had left out earlier in the day.

"Hey. So I was wondering." Aria spoke. "Do you want to get a cup of coffee or something?"

Ezra's eyes lit up._ Stop it. You don't want to look so obvious do you? He thought._

"Actually-" He began to speak but before he could get another word in Aria spoke up.

"I understand. Maybe it's a bad idea."

'No, no not at all. I was going to say I'd love that." Ezra was quick to chime in.

"Oh." Aria breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."

Forty minutes later Aria, Jake, and Ezra sat at a corner booth at Rosewood's local Starbuck's franchise. "Coffee's gross." Jake spoke aloud as he watched Aria take a drink out of her plastic cup.

"For you maybe." She replied. "That's why you're drinking orange juice."

"So Aria, how's your first week of teaching treated you?" Ezra interrupted with a laugh.

"Oh great. Well maybe not the part where I have to deal with an upset parent but for the most part it's treating me well."

"Well let's hope you don't get yourself into a situation like my first year of teaching. I suppose you recall." Ezra replied taking a sip of his drink.

"What's that supposed to mean? You regret us?"

"No that's not what I mean at all. Aria I don't want some teenage boy coming after you. That's all I'm saying." Ezra laughed.

"Oh I see."

Ezra glanced over at Jake who was busy amusing himself with his orange juice cup and then looked back at Aria. "Actually I don't know if you do. Aria can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Where do we stand?" He paused taking another sip and looking her straight in the eyes. "We said we would discuss some things so here we are."

"Well." She paused in an attempt to come up with a descent answer. "You're Jake's father."

"I am." He nodded.

"Look Ezra. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. I think I need to go." Aria stood up and gathered Jake in her arms and began to make her way to the exit. But Ezra was quick on her heals. She exited the small shop and found her vehicle easily.

"Aria stop running. I just asked a question."

Aria opened her car door and lifted Jake into his car seat. It was then that she realized that Ezra was standing right next to her.

"I know Ezra but it's a question I don't know how to answer."

"I can make it easy for you." Ezra whispered into her right ear.

"Really h—how's that?" Aria stuttered as she was growing nervous.

"We could pick up where we left off. You know before you left four years ago."

"It's not that easy Ezra. Nothing is ever that easy." She replied

Ezra came closer to her face and lowered his face to her lips. "It could be." He spoke before attempting to close the space between her and him. His lips had nearly met hers when an all too familiar noise echoed from Aria's large purse. And just like that the moment was over.

Aria dug the ringing cell phone out of her purse and brought it to her ear. "Hello."

Aria listened intently as the person on the other line spoke. Two minutes hadn't passed before the phone call had ended and Aria dropped the phone into her soft hand.

"Who was that?" Ezra asked. Then he noticed a lone tear falling from her eye. He reached his hand up to her face and softly wiped it away. "What is it Aria? What's wrong?"

Aria took a deep breath before replying.

"That was my mom. My dad's been in an accident. "

** There is chapter seven. There are parts of this chapter that I'm not sure how I feel about, but I must say that I am satisfied with how it turned out. If you would please leave a review. It would make my day. Thank you to everyone who is still reading this story, and if you have any ideas don't be afraid to throw them out there. I'd love to hear them. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I am reuploading. There were so many typos it bothered me. Thank you for all of the reviews. They are so awesome. I hope you like this chapter even though there is barely any Ezra, but I promise more of him in the next chapter. I apologize for any typos**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

** Here is chapter eight. **

_ Aria listened intently as the person on the other line spoke. Two minutes hadn't passed before the phone call had ended and Aria dropped the phone into her soft hand._

_ "Who was that?" Ezra asked. Then he noticed a lone tear falling from her eye. He reached his hand up to her face and softly wiped it away. "What is it Aria? What's wrong?" _

_ Aria took a deep breath before replying._

_ "That was my mom. My dad's been in an accident."_

Aria barely let the words fall out of her mouth before she jumped in the front seat and started the car anxiously. She wasn't sure what exactly was wrong but as soon as she heard her mom say the word "accident" Aria freaked. She dropped the phone so soon that Ella wasn't able to speak another word. Luckily there was only one hospital in Rosewood so she knew where to go.

"Aria wait!" Ezra spoke as he watched Aria slowly roll down the window of her car.

"I don't have time Ezra. M-my dad's hurt."

Ezra nodded in understanding. "Let me know how everything goes." He quickly took a step back noticing the look on Aria's face. "Despite the circumstances I'm sure your family will be glad to see Jake again." And with that Ezra nodded a soft goodbye and left knowing that Aria had somewhere important she needed to be.

Aria quickly pulled her car out of the crowded parking lot and watched as Ezra entered his familiar grey sedan. His words echoed in the back of Aria's mind throughout the entire fourteen minute ride to the Rosewood Memorial Hospital. "_Despite the circumstances I'm sure your family will be glad to see Jake again."_

Sure Ella, Byron, and even Mike would love to see Jake again. There was only one problem with that statement: her family had no clue Jake even existed. Not only had she hidden Jake from his father, she had hidden him from her family as well. Things were soon going to get even more interesting.

And then as she found a parking spot in close proximity to the hospital entrance, her mind went to the kiss she and Ezra had almost shared. _Had she wanted it to happen? What if the phone hadn't of interrupted them? Could they really pick up where they left off? Did she even want them to?_ These were questions she would have to ponder another time.

Aria quickly unbuckled Jake and grabbed him in her arms as she rushed for the black revolving doors that seemed too far away. When she finally entered she anxiously waited for the doors to take her to the inside of the building. They finally did so and she quickly spotted a rather large black woman sitting behind a desk, above it a sign reading EMERGENCY ROOM. She softly put Jake on the ground, grabbed his small hand, and practically ran over to the large desk.

"Byron Montgomery, uh he's my dad. I got a call it said he was in an accident. I need to see him." She blurted out quickly. Her words all came out at once which made them very difficult to understand.

"Excuse me ma'am? I have no idea what you just said."

Aria took a deep breath before speaking again. "My dad, h-his name is Byron Montgomery. I got a call from my mom saying he was in an accident so I came here."

"Aw yes. Mr. Montgomery. He'll be fine dear. No harm done, just a few minor injuries."

"Excuse me. What actually happened to him?" Aria asked with confusion evident in her voice.

"I don't know if I am supposed to say but feel free to ask that woman over there." She said as she pointed her finger to the waiting room where Ella was seated. "She's here for your father as well."

Aria gasped and said a quick thank you before slowly walking in her mother's direction. She was going at a snail's pace and at the moment she was thanking her lucky stars that Ella's back was turned in the opposite direction. When Aria finally made it to where Ella was seated she gently tapped on her broad shoulder and waited for her to turn around. "Hi mom." She spoke softly.

Ella nearly jumped out of her seat when she heard the familiar voice. A shocked expression crossed her face when she came face to face with the daughter she hadn't seen in over four years.. "Aria" she stammered. "W-what are you doing here?"

"You called me remember?" Aria said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Forgetting Jake was beside her she quickly maneuvered herself to where Jake wasn't visible to Ella's eye. At least she thought he wasn't. It was times like these that she was thankful that Ella wasn't the most observant person and Jake wasn't saying a word.

"I know that Aria but I wasn't expecting you to come. Well, I hoped. But even so I wasn't expecting you for several hours. New York is a ways away."

"I was actually already in Rosewood." She mumbled under her breath but Ella was still able to hear her.

"You were in Rosewood and you didn't tell me?"

Aria nodded sheepishly. That was just one of many things she was hiding from Ella.

"So, what happened to dad?" Aria spoke quickly in attempt to change the subject when she remembered the real reason she was standing in an oversized hospital waiting room.

"Oh you know your dad. He was attempting to do some work on the house right? Well he was standing on a ladder and lost his balance. I'm sure you can imagine what happened next."

Aria gasped. "You called me to come to the hospital for that? Aria let out a slight chuckle.

"Well if you would have stayed on the phone I would have told you that it wasn't something major like a car wreck or something. I guess I should have chosen my words a little better."

"You think?"

Ella let out a laugh. "Your father has some cuts and bruises and his arm may be broken since his arm kinda broke the fall. But other than that he will be okay."

Aria sighed as relief washed over her. She had been so quick to expect the worst possible situation to arise. She had automatically assumed her father was badly injured. She was sure glad she had been wrong.

"I can't believe your back in Rosewood Aria." Ella spoke. It was then that Ella eyes wandered away from her daughter to her daughter's side. "Aria?" Ella asked suspiciously. "What or should I say who is your hand holding onto. Could you move over for a moment?"

Aria sucked in a breath and moved to the right I an attempt to block her mother's vision. It was the only thing she could think of at the moment. "There is that good?" she muttered.

"Other way darling?"

Aria blinked her eyes closed as she moved herself in the other direction. This was definitely not the way he wanted her mother to find out about Jake but there wasn't exactly much she could do about it now. Was there? Jake's small form quickly came into view and Aria slowly opened her eyes in order to witness her mother's reaction. She wished she hadn't of looked.

"Please tell me you're babysitting for a friend?"

Aria slowly shook her head. "Uh not exactly." She mumbled.

Ella lowered herself to Jake's level and looked him straight in the eye as Aria herself had done just days before. "Are you lost sweetie? Do you need help finding your mommy?"

Jake shook his head from left to right and looked up at Aria. "Mommy." He spoke simply.

"Excuse me?" Ella mumbled as she stood back up and locked eyes with her daughter.

"He's my son, mom."

"He's your what?" Ella replied sharply.

Aria took a deep breath and paused for a moment before answering her mother's question. "H-He's my son."

"I heard you." Ella spoke as her eyes once again wandered to Jake who stood quietly beside her. Aria couldn't help but think that she should have let Ezra take Jake while she was at the hospital. She could have avoided this whole mess. But , then again her parents were going to have to find out sooner or later.

"Aria, y-you have a s-son."

Aria simply nodded in reply.

"S-so that's why you haven't graced us with your presence here in Rosewood in over four years?"

Aria nodded again. "Yeah."

"Aria why didn't you ever tell us that you were pregnant? Did you think we would've disowned you or something?"

"Uh not exactly."

"Then what was it? Please be so kind to inform as to why you have not been home in over four years and now you are all of a sudden back in Rosewood….with a kid."

Aria blinked back a tear that was forming in her eye. "I'm sorry mom. But I was scared I didn't know what you guys would think, There was no way I could have stayed in Rosewood."

Ella sighed as she listened to her daughter's words. "We will talk more about this later." Ella once again came eye to eye with the small boy that stood next to Aria. "What's your name buddy?"

"Jacob Spencer F-."

Aria gasped as her son introduced himself to her mother, She usually thought it was cute that Jake introduced himself using his whole name, but this unfortunately was not one of those times.

"H-his name is Jake."

Ella nodded. "That's a nice name Aria." Ella took a moment to study the small boy's appearance. He had dark brown hair, dark blue eyes, and a tan complexion. Her eyes wandered back to his. Those eyes looked familiar but she couldn't put a finger on where she had seen them before. They definitely weren't Aria's.

"Thanks." Aria smiled.

Then Ella hit her with the question of all question. "W-who's Jake's dad?"

"Uh well actually…"

"Do you want to answer my question or am I going to ask your son? He seems very honest; He was telling me is whole name after all. Well, before you cut him off." She sighed. "Is there something you don't want me to know?"

Aria paused. _What was she going to do? Should she tell Ella or make up some lame story? _ But before she got the opportunity to say a word Ella was already face to face with Jake asking him the very important question.

"Hey Jake. "I'm your grandma Ella." She smiled. "Could you tell me who your daddy is?"

Jake laughed at the mention of his father and a bright smile appeared on his face. "Yep. He works with mommy at school."

"Oh does he?" Ella asked suspiciously as her eyes wandered up to Aria. But Jake continued to speak.

"He has the same name as me. Cool huh?"

"Very cool." Ella nodded. "What is that name?"

And without missing a beat Jake unknowingly revealed the biggest and longest kept secret she had. "Fitz."

"E-excuse me?"

"Fitz" he stated simply. "My daddy is named "Ezra Fitz."

And as she took notice of the look on her mother's face she mentally kicked herself for keeping such a secret. She watched as her mother stood up and looked her in the eye. Her face was a mixture of emotions: hurt, confusion, and anger being just a few of them.

Then when Ella finally managed to speak only one sentence came out of her mouth. " I knew Jake looked like someone I've seen before."

**Well there is chapter eight. Aria's secret is out. Ella finally knows what her daughter has been hiding I hope you like this chapter and would please leave a review. I am sorry I had to reupload but thank you again for the reviews you have submitted. I hope I got all of the typos.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Greetings all. Thank you for each and every review you have posted. I love the positive feedback. I will understand if you don't like this chapter too much. I've never been in Aria and Ezra's situation (obviously) so it was hard to write it****. I hope you will continue to stick with this story though. I apoligize in advance for any typos.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Here is chapter nine. **

_"Fitz" he stated simply. "My daddy is named Ezra Fitz."_

_And as she took notice of the look on her mother's face she mentally kicked herself for keeping such a secret. She watched as her mother stood up and looked her in the eye. Her face was a mixture of emotions: hurt, confusion, and anger being just a few of them. _

_Then when Ella finally managed to speak only one sentence came out of her mouth. "I knew Jake looked like someone I've seen before."_

Ella quickly found the closest unoccupied chair and took a seat. There was so much going on around her. Between Byron's mishap and the bombshell she had just seconds ago learned about her daughter, Ella firmly believed that if she didn't take a seat soon there was a very real possibility that she might faint.

Ella still couldn't quite believe what she had just learned. Not only was her only daughter back in Rosewood, Pennsylvania, but she was back in town with a child. And that wasn't the half of it; she was back in Rosewood with a son whose father was Ezra Fitz who had been Aria's English teacher during her junior year of high school and a colleague of Ella's during her time as a teacher at Rosewood. Ella had reason to be lost.

"Aria." She spoke as she took a long gaze in her daughter's direction. "What the hell? So I take it this was the real reason you didn't come back in town for four years."

Aria only nodded in response. She knew her mother had a right to be angry and upset but deep down she hoped that someway somehow things would eventually work out.

"I see. I must say it is very brave of you to keep Jake after what that man did to you."

"What do you mean what that man did to me? Aria interrupted. She was beginning to grow confused and anger overtook her.

"After he forced you into sleeping with him." Ella answered obviously.

"Forced me? He didn't force me into anything mom."

At this Ella stood up from her seat, finally being able to gain her composure and her balance. "What exactly are you trying to say Aria?" Ella growled

"Uh mom you might want to sit back down for this."

Ella shook her head. "No actually I would prefer to remain standing, but I'm quite interested in what you have to say."

It was the moment of truth and Aria wished that she could be standing anywhere else other than at this spot directly in front of her mom at the moment. Aria took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "Mom, Ezra and I were together for two years. I met him at Snookers the day we came home from Iceland."

"Excuse me. I'm not sure I h-heard you correctly. Did you just tell me you dated your teacher for two years?"

Aria responded with a soft nod. "Mmhmm. Uh yes." She mumbled.

"Aria that's illegal. Not to mention disturbing, in fact if I wanted to I could call the cops right now and have the police send him to jail. Ar-."

Before Ella had a chance to continue her statement Aria interrupted her. "Well technically we didn't have sex until the night of my graduation. I was eighteen."

"I don't care about technicalities Aria. What you and Mr. Fitz did is wrong. It's very, very wrong." Ella spoke. Aria was just a tad thankful that they were in public since Ella wasn't exactly able to raise her voice in the waiting room of a hospital.

"I know that mom. Believe me I do. But you and I both know that you can't exactly help who you love. The heart wants what it wants. And if it is any inclination we tried to stay away from each other but I couldn't do that, Mom it was too hard."

Ella sucked in a heavy breath and she listened to her daughter attempt to rationalize the secret love affair she had with her high school English teacher. She was silent for what seemed like hours before her eyes wandered to Jake and after a moment back up to Aria. "I-I'd like to speak with him if you don't mind."

Aria let out a gasp. "W-with Ezra?"

"With Mr, Fitz." Ella stated simply.

"Could you please at least call him Ezra?"

Aria took a brief moment to ponder the question. "I'll see."

Aria dug through her purse for a few moments before she finally found what she was looking for. She quickly pulled out her phone and slid the screen to unlock. She then turned her gaze to her mother. "Mom, could you watch Jake while I'm on the phone?"

Ella nodded. "I guess now is as good a time as any to meet my grandson. C'mon buddy." She said as she grabbed Jake's hand away from Aria and led him to a seat in the corner of the waiting room.

Aria on the other hand was a nervous wreck. She had no idea what her mom was thinking or what she and Ezra were going to discuss. She found her way to a silent hallway and dialed Ezra's familiar number. He picked up on the second ring,

"Hello?'

"Hey it's me." Aria began. "Do you mind coming up to the hospital?"

"Is it your dad?" He responded . "Is it bad? Do you need me to come get Jake?"

"To answer your questions, no, no, no and uh…no. My mom's up here and let me just say "the cat is out of the bag."

Ezra was silent for a moment. "W-what do you mean?"

"My mom obviously knows about Jake because he is here with me but that's not it. She also knows that you're his dad and that we were together."

"Shit. Aria, what the hell? How did you manage to let all of that slip in the matter of like thirty minutes?"

This time it was Aria who was silent. "S-she asked Jake who his daddy is and of course him being the honest little boy he is told her."

"Holy crap."

"Anyway" Aria responded quickly. "My mom wants to talk to you."

"Shit. I-I'm on my way." And with that the call was over and Aria was left alone to imagine the scene that would soon unfold in just a matter of time. She couldn't help but hope things didn't get to bad.

Twenty minutes later Ezra hesitantly made his way through the revolving doors of the Rosewood Memorial Hospital. He immediately spotted Aria standing alone in the hallway. He glanced at her and her eyes said it all. She was scared to death. She met his gaze and for a brief moment the two were completely still. That is, until Aria's eyes wandered in a different direction. Ezra followed her gaze and he immediately wished he hadn't. Sitting in the corner of the waiting room where Aria had left them was Ella and Jake.

"Are you coming Aria?" he asked softly.

"Uh no. I think I'm better off here for now."

Ezra began to walk slowly in Ella's direction and he was spotted by the two of them instantly. Ella sent him a glare like one he had never seen before. Jake on the other hand got up from his chair and raced into his father's arms. "Hey daddy. Why you here?"

"Hey buddy." He whispered as he placed a kiss to his son's head. "I've got to talk to your grandma Ella."

"Yeah I think she's waiting for you.' Jake responded as he turned his face in her direction. Ezra simply nodded.

"Why don't you go see your mommy buddy?" Ezra pleaded as he sat his son on the ground.

"No. I want to see you."

"But Jake" Ezra begged.

"Please daddy?"

Ezra nodded once more. "Okay pal. But I'm sure in a minute you are going to have to go see mommy."

Ezra took the last few steps in Ella's direction with Jake attached at his hip. He gulped when he saw the expression that was plastered on Ella's face.

"Hi, Mrs. Montgomery." Ella stated nervously.

"Grandma Ella this is my daddy."

Ella nodded. "I know that buddy. Can you go see your mom while I talk to him for a moment?"

Jake groaned but agreed. Ezra stood him on the ground softly and the two adults watched as Jake ran up to Aria. When they both knew he was safe beside her Ezra turned his attention back to Ella. "Look before you say anything let me just say that I'm not some creepy pedophile who forced Aria to have a relationship with me."

Ella nodded. "That's what Aria told me. I do not agree with what the two of you did. For goodness sake she was sixteen when you met her if I did my math correctly. You have better judgment than that I would think?"

Ezra sighed and took a seat. He was thankful that the waiting room was now completely empty or he wouldn't have felt the least bit comfortable having this conversation in the middle of a hospital.

"Y-yes I do." He stammered nervously. "But when I met her I wasn't aware that she was my student."

"So that's your excuse?"

Ezra sighed. He began to realize he was fighting a losing battle with Aria's mother.

'Look Mrs. Montgomery- Before Ezra could get a word out Ella stopped him.

"Please just call me Ella."

"Ella, I know what Aria and I did was a hundred kinds of wrong. Trust me I know that. I tried to end it, to stay away even but that obviously didn't work out,"

"Obviously" Ella stammered.

"Look, if you're going to call the cops and try to have me sent to jail just do it now because there isn't anything that I can say to change your mind about the situation."

Ella pondered Ezra's statement for a moment. "You're just going to give up that easy?"

Ezra shook his head. "No I would never give up on her or Jake. Hell I just found out days ago that I had a son and I don't want to lose him just when I'm beginning to get to know him but there isn't much I can do to change your opinion."

Ella furrowed her brow at Ezra's statement and a confused expression crossed her face. "Wait. You just found out about Jake too?"

Ezra answered with a nod and a glance over in Aria's direction. "Yep, Monday afternoon."

Ella paused for a moment to think. She had no idea what to say next. Here she sat in the empty waiting room of a hospital speaking with Ezra Fitz, her grandson's father and though she knew deep down that what he and Aria did was awful, part of her thought Ezra sounded like a genuine guy who still had feelings for her daughter. But then again part of her thought he was a creep for dating a sixteen year old all those years ago. "I'm not going to have you sent to jail Ezra. Why you ask? Because I can't Aria was eighteen, she was an adult in the eyes of the law. "

Ezra let out a breath he hadn't been aware that he was holding in as he listened to Ella speak. "I wouldn't anyway because despite the fact that what the two of you did was wrong on so many levels Aria pointed something out to me earlier and I keep hearing her voice in my head. You can't help who you love. Besides there isn't much I could do about it now. She's twenty two years old." Ella let out a sigh. "Besides it looks like Jake adores you."

Ezra was silent for a few moments as he comprehended the words that Ella spoke. " I love him too."

"I know."

Ezra turned his gaze to Aria who was engrossed in a game of what appeared to be tic tac toe with Jake. A small smile formed on his lips as he watched the scene and then he quickly turned his attention back to Ella.

"Don't let me regret this Ezra." She said simply. He responded with a nod

Aria slowly made her way over to the two of them when she suspected that It was safe to do so. "Mom, I really am sorry you had to find out like this. Hell part of me is sorry it happened at all. Well actually I'm not because then I wouldn't have Jake. But you understand what I'm getting at."

Aria nodded skeptically.

"You aren't taking him away are you?" Aria softly spoke as she glanced over at Ezra who was in the midst of picking up Jake.

"No I'm not Aria. No matter how much I hate what the two of you did I can't have him arrested because there's Jake to think about."

"T-thank you mom."

"Don't thank me. When you said you can't help who you love you were right. I mean I took your father back after he did practically the same thing you did."

And then as Ella spoke her eyes ventured far away. Aria turned her head to follow her mother's stare and was surprised to see her father walking in their direction with a tall blonde doctor walking beside him. Byron had his arm sitting in a large blue sling and bandages covering the various scrapes that had cut through his skin. Upon seeing Aria his expression turned to shock and Aria began to feel that all too familiar nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. When they finally arrived, Dr. Gregg informed Ella that Byron's arm was indeed broken and that he would need to take a series of pain medications. When the doctor said his goodbyes Byron finally spoke. "A-Aria what are you doing here?"

Aria was a second away from speaking when her father's eyes caught sight of Ezra and Jake. "Better yet, what the hell is he doing here? A-and w-who is that?" he said staring at the boy in Ezra's arms.

Ella sighed as she inched closer to her husband's side. "It's a long story Byron. But that's your grandson."

**Okay there is chapter nine. I figured that was a decent enough place to end the chapter. I'm so very sorry if you all think that Ella's reaction and her talk with Ezra were extremely unrealistic. You can throw virtual tomatoes at me if you would like. But truth be told I love Ezra too much to have him thrown in jail. That's my excuse for Ella's reaction but don't be fooled she isn't too thrilled with the situation. I hope you will still read. Please review. No flames though. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. College is getting stressful, I finally finished the PLL books, and I have been sick. I hope you will continue to read and forgive me for the unrealistic reactions from Aria's parents. I know their reactions would be a lot worse but I just couldn't have Ezra sent away. Oh and I promise to try to have Jake act and talk more like the three year old that he is. Thank you for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars **

**Here is chapter ten. **

_"A-Aria what are you doing here?"_

_Aria was a second away from speaking when her father's eyes caught sight of Ezra and Jake. "Better yet, what the hell is he doing here? A-and w-who is that?" he said staring at the boy in Ezra's arms. _

_Ella sighed as she inched closer to her husband's side. "It's a long story Byron. But that's your grandson."_

Aria gasped as she quickly glanced at her son in his father's arms before slowly moving her gaze back in her father's direction all the while anxiously awaiting the words he would soon speak. "_Oh no" She thought How was he going to react. What was he going to say?_

"Excuse me Ella; I'm not sure I heard you correctly." He continued to stare at Jake. He didn't even bother to focus his attention elsewhere. "Could you please repeat what you just said? I could have sworn you just said that the little boy right there" he pointed the finger of his good hand directly at Jake." I could have sworn you just said that he was my grandson."

There was utter silence for a moment before Ella finally mumbled a single statement. "I did."

"But Ella, for him to be my grandson that would mean that he is Aria's son. And that can't be true."

"He is." She mumbled as she stole a peak in her daughter's direction.

Byron finally turned his attention to his daughter and Aria finally got a peak of Byron's expressionless face. "Aria, I think you have some explaining to do."

Aria searched her brain for the right words to say next. Words that would make the situation she was in okay, words that would get her out of this mess. But much to her dismay no such words seemed to come. "Uh dad." She paused for a moment in an attempt to gain her composure. Nerves were getting the better of her and she thought that at any moment her legs were going to give out and she would end up falling to the ground. "His name is Jake. He's my son."

"Is that right?"

Aria answered with a nod.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself Aria?"

Aria pondered her father's question for a brief moment. _What was there that she could say? No words would make the situation easier or make her father happy. _

"What is it that you want me to say dad? That Jake isn't mine, that I'm not his mother," She paused for a second. "I'm sorry I can't do that, I would be lying."

"I want you to say that this is all a big joke. I want you to say that you didn't go away to New York and get yourself pregnant and in reality I'm not staring at the face of my grandchild." Byron spoke sternly.

The room was silent for minutes after Byron's statement was heard. No one knew what to say or how to respond. It was Aria who then decided to break the ice. "Well you are partly right."

"I'm sure as hell hoping the part I am right about is that this is all a big joke."

Aria was hesitant to speak again. "I'm afraid not."

"Then what is it exactly? Enlighten me would you? I'm dying to know what it is that I said that was correct because at the moment I am clueless."

"I didn't get pregnant in New York." Aria took a deep breath before continuing. "That's just the reason I stayed there."

"Aria, w-what are you saying?"

"Dad-." Before Aria could get another word out she was interrupted by the sound of her father's voice.

"Wait before you answer that, I mean I can't wait to hear what you have to say for yourself, but first I'd like to know what the hell he's doing here. No one's answered that question yet." Byron stared at Ezra with a cold glare. "Aria, why is your high school English teacher holding your son? Tell me you just happened to run into him in the waiting room."

"Wrong again." Aria mumbled but Byron was still able to hear her. At that moment Aria turned as pale as a ghost and she felt as though she was going to be sick. There was no hiding it anymore and she knew that in just a single moment everything was going to change.

"What do you mean wrong again?"

"D-dad promise not to yell. Okay."

"We will see about that. Now spit it out Aria because I'm pretty sure I know what's coming, I'd just like to hear you say the words."

Aria took yet another deep breath. "Mr. Fi- uh Ezra is Jake's dad."

In that moment Ezra was lucky he had been quick to put Jake on the ground because as soon as the words left Aria's mouth Byron's right fist connected with Ezra's jaw. "Aren't I lucky I didn't break my good arm?" Byron spat as his fist connected with Ezra once again. "You piece of shit."

Ella was finally able to pull Byron away from Ezra long enough for Ezra to regain his balance. Aria grabbed Jake and lifted him into her arms as she watched helplessly as the scene unfolded before her eyes, "Dad stop." She screamed.

"Why should I stop, Aria? He slept with a student."

"Because dad…" It was the only thing that Aria could think of at the moment.

"You'll pay for this." Byron spoke angrily in Ezra's direction. "Ella what do you think about this? Did you know about this all along?"

Ella was quick to shake her head in denial. "No of course not. I found out right before you came in the room with Dr. Gregg."

"So this is why you never came home during school holidays?"

Aria nodded in reply. "There's more dad."

"Aria." Ezra interrupted knowing what she was about to reveal to her father. His attempt was useless. Byron shot him another dirty glare. If looks could kill Ezra would have already been history.

"You" Byron shouted. "Don't get to speak. What do you mean there is more? How could there possibly be more than sleeping with your teacher and having a son to prove it?"

"Ezra and I were together from the time we got back from Iceland to the time I left for NYU."

"E-excuse me? You mean that not only did you have sex with your teacher and have his child, but now you're telling me that you dated him while you were his student."

"J-just like you and Meredith." Aria mumbled under her breath.

"No" Byron yelled. "This is not just like Meredith and I. She was twenty two years old, you were sixteen and he was your teacher."

"I didn't find out Ezra was my teacher until after I met him."

'Oh so that's supposed to make it all better." Byron's voice got quieter. "You didn't know he was your teacher so we should just give you the okay and all go on with our lives?"

Aria stayed silent as she listened to the thoughts roll around in her head. _Yeah dad that would be great. Do you mind forgetting about all of this? _Sadly she knew that would never work.

"That's definitely not going to happen." Byron shifted his glance from Aria and Jake to Ezra. "So that's why you were so nervous during all of those parent teacher conferences. And just think I thought you were trying to take my wife out."

"No sir." Ezra spoke nervously.

"I knew there was something off about you."

There was silence for a moment as Byron considered his next statement. Surprisingly it was Jake who decided to speak this time. "Daddy." Jake spoke holding his arms out in Ezra's direction.

Ezra considered taking Jake out of Aria's grasp but when he saw the look on Byron's face he quickly decided against it. "I'm sorry buddy. I can't."

Byron pulled his cell phone carefully out of his pocket. Then he turned his attention back to Ezra. "Looks like you'll be spending some time at the Rosewood City Jail Mr. Fitz."

Aria gasped loudly at her father's statement. "Dad please don't. You can't. He didn't force me. Besides I was eighteen before we ever did that." Aria spoke softly not wanting to get to descriptive in front of her father, the situation was awkward enough as it was.

"The hell I can't. Just watch me. Mr. Fitz here is about to get his very own orange jumpsuit." Byron replied.

"But dad what about Jake?" Aria sighed hoping that bringing up the small boy in her arms would do the trick. "You don't want him growing up without a father do you?"

It was then that Byron finally took a good long look at Jake. He had a grandson. He was only forty four; he wasn't supposed to be a grandfather at forty four. As he took in Jake's features he noticed something all too familiar. Jake had the Montgomery family nose. It was the very same as both Aria and Byron. Aside from that Jake was the miniature version of his father,

Before Byron could say a word Ella spoke up. "I already told Ezra that we wouldn't be sending him to jail."

"Oh did you?" Byron retorted harshly.

"What kind of people would we be if we took a boy away from his father and vice versa."

"Yeah well what kind of grown man has a relationship with a sixteen year old girl?"

At this statement Ezra sighed. How could he just stand there and let them point out all of his flaws as if he was just scum. He wasn't some kind of murder. Granted he did make a huge mistake, he would never actually regret his relationship with Aria. Only he wasn't about to admit that to her father.

"Byron that's enough. I had a talk with Ezra. He told me everything. If you are going to punish him even more than he has already been by not knowing his son for nearly four years than go for it. I can't physically stop you. But do something because we are standing in a very public place that I am sure is soon to fill up. Ella spoke as her eyes wandered around the still empty waiting room.

Byron took a deep breath and took one last long look in Jake's direction. "Lucky for you Mr. Fitz. I won't send you to jail. I'm not doing it for you or Aria for that matter, but for Jake. You're lucky I am just now finding out about what the two of you have done. Or else you would be in jail. No questions asked. But since there is my grandson involved I won't send you away."

Both Aria and Ezra were thrown off by the words that escaped Byron's lips.

"I don't want to hear about this ever again. You're lucky that I'm not telling the school about this."

Ezra wasn't quite sure how to respond so he settled with a nod.

Byron responded with a scowl before he finally turned his attention to his daughter. "So, Aria, is there anything else I need to know about before I change my mind about all of this mess. This would be the time for you to say "surprise, I'm joking!"."

Aria shook her head. "Sorry dad."

**I hope you like this chapter. If you didn't that's okay too just please don't be too mean. I had a hard time coming up with a reaction for Byron. I wanted his to be a lot worse than Ella's but I'm not so good at writing confrontation. And I know that in reality Ezra would be sent to jail but I just couldn't do that. Besides it would pretty much ruin the rest of my story. Please leave a review. No flames though. The next chapter should pick up not too far in the future.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for the amazing reviews to this story. I am overwhelmed by your kindness. I'm not going to leave a long author's note this time but I hope you enjoy this chapter and I apologize for any typos.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. **

_Byron responded with a scowl before he finally turned his attention to his daughter. "So, Aria is there anything else I need to know about before I change my mind about all of this mess? This would be the time for you to say "Surprise I'm joking!" _

_ Aria shook her head. "Sorry dad."_

The summer days quickly came to an end and fall soon took over in Rosewood. It was now the beginning of October and everyone was starting to adjust to the cooler temperatures that came with the autumn weather.

Over a month had passed since everyone Aria had once been close too finally became aware of her son's existence, each person reacting in their own unique way. Ezra was adjusting nicely to his role as Jake's father and he had even recently begun spending time with his son without the presence of Aria. He and Aria's relationship, if it could even be called one, hadn't exactly developed into anything other than friendly acquaintances and parents to their son.

Ezra was hopeful that soon that would change.

It was now a cold Friday afternoon and classes were in full swing. Aria sat at her desk in a daze. She was supposed to be listening intently as her students responded to her short lecture over _Hamlet, _the play she had recently assigned the students to read, but her thoughts were elsewhere. She was midway through her second month of teaching across the hall from Ezra and still she had yet to break the habit of sneaking not so subtle glances in his direction. Sometimes if she was lucky she would catch his eyes staring back at her.

"Ms. Montgomery." A girl in the second row spoke loudly jolting Aria from her thoughts.

"Uh yes. Excuse me. What is it?"

"I was answering your question about the evilness of King Claudius but then your phone kind of interrupted me."

Sure enough, it was then that Aria realized the familiar tone of her cell phone echoing through the room. Normally Aria wasn't one to answer a personal call during school hours but when she noticed the Rosewood Elementary School number showing brightly on the screen she knew she had to answer.

"Class I've got to take this call. I'm going to step out in the hall for just a moment."

Aria instructed the class to carry on with their discussion before she quickly made her way out into the hallway and answered the still ringing phone.

"Hello."

"Ms. Montgomery this is Suzy, Jake's teacher. I'm afraid Jake's not feeling well. He has been complaining of a tummy ache for quite some time and I just thought it be best that I call you." The elder woman spoke through the phone.

Aria sighed as she listened to Suzy speak. She hated when Jake was sick on a normal day but especially today. There was no way she could leave. She still had to prepare her classes for the upcoming test over the Shakespeare play on Monday. "Thank you for calling Suzy." She finally spoke. "Tell Jake I'll be there to get him in just a few minutes. I only have one class remaining after this one and I'm sure it won't hurt him to sit up here with me for an hour,"

Suzy agreed and after muttering another thank you Aria ended the call. After a moment she walked the few steps to Ezra's door and knocked lightly. In a matter of seconds the door was open and Ezra revealed himself. "Hey," He spoke softly.

"Hey." She replied. "Do you mind keeping an eye on my class for say fifteen minutes? Twenty at the most. I would get someone but it's kind of short notice."

Ezra nodded quickly. "Sure. Where do you have to go?"

"I've got to go get Jake. Suzy called and said he's not feeling well. I'm just going to bring him up here since I can't exactly bail on my students when I'm giving a test on Monday."

"Oh. Why didn't I get a call? She has my number. Do you want me to go get him instead?"

Aria shook her head. "No I'll get him. Thank you though. I shouldn't be gone long."

"Okay."

With that Aria said goodbye and returned to her classroom to inform the students that she would be out for a few minutes. Five minutes later she arrived at Ms. Suzy's familiar classroom door and knocked instantly.

'Oh hi Ms. Montgomery, I knew you didn't have much time to waste so I went ahead and got Jake's things together."

Aria nodded a thank you and watched as Jake made his way to the door. "Hey buddy, are you not feeling good?"

Jake shook his head back and forth. "No mommy."

"Well let's go. I've got to get back to my students but you can sit in the big chair behind my desk. How's that sound?"

Jake responded with a nod and motioned for Aria to pick him up off of the ground. "I see daddy?"

"Maybe if you're good but you have to promise to be quiet."

Jake nodded.

Aria quickly made her way down the sidewalk that led her back to the high school. She entered the black double doors and rushed down the hall to her classroom.

"I'm so sorry class. Where were we?"

The class stayed quiet for a few moments before a student in the first row spoke up. "Mrs. Montgomery I think we were still discussing the evilness of King Claudius."

Aria made her way to her desk and sat Jake in the large leather seat behind her desk. "Okay please continue. Do you think Claudius was truly remorseful for killing his brother?"

Before anyone was able to state their opinions, the same girl in the first row began to speak. "Uh Ms. Montgomery is that your son?"

Yeah I'm sorry if he's a distraction but Jake promises to be quiet. Right buddy?" Aria responded turning her attention to her son for just moment. Jake responded with a series of nods and Aria focused back on her class.

"Oh he isn't a distraction. He is a cutie though."

"Thank you now please let's return to our Hamlet discussion."

The students reluctantly began giving their opinions of the evil nature of the play's king. Before anyone knew it the bell rang and the class was dismissed. Jake, who had been sprawled out on his mother's chair struggling to keep his eyes open, shot up at the sound of the ringing noise

"Mommy what is it?"

Aria walked over to her son and laughed. "It's nothing buddy. It's just a bell."

"Kay." Jake responded with a smile. Moments later another bell rang indicating the start of the last class period of the day and the students took their seats. Before Aria had a chance to speak Jake reached over her desk and tapped her roughly on the shoulder. "Mommy" he spoke.

"W-what is it Jake?"

"Can I go see daddy now?"

Aria sighed. "Yeah Jake. He's right across the hall." She pointed her finger directly at Ezra's door. "I'll watch you."

Jake smiled as he jumped from his seat in Aria's chair and rushed through the open door way of his mother's classroom and stopped in front of his father's door. Jake was in the process of turning the door knob when Aria stopped him.

"Knock on the door Jake." Aria said before mimicking the motion to her son.

Jake nodded and banged his small fist on the wooden doorframe. Seconds later the door opened and a person appeared in front of him that wasn't Ezra. This caused Jake to furrow his brow in confusion. He looked up at the tall girl that was standing in the doorway.

"Daddy?" He pointed his tiny finger straight ahead in the direction of the classroom. He then turned his head back to Aria who gave him a quick nod.

The girl behind the door turned her head for a moment. "Mr. Fitz, there is a kid at the door who wants to see you?"

"A kid?" He answered in confusion.

"Yeah he's really short. He has dark hair and he looks a lot like you. He claims you're his father." The student replied and then turned her head to get another glimpse of the small boy, who stood in front of her,

"Daddy?" Jake echoed again.

"Mr. Fitz I think he's growing impatient."

Ezra rushed over to the door and quickly spotted Jake staring straight up at him in anticipation. "You can return to your seat now, Haley."

Jake smiled when he saw Jake standing at his door. "Hey!" He slowly looked up to see Aria watching the interaction. He gave her a smile and a soft nod before scooping Jake up in his arms and returning to his desk.

"You not feeling good buddy?"

Jake shook his head. "Tummy hurts daddy."

"Is that right?"

Jake nodded. "Mommy said if I was good I could come see you,"

Ezra smiled and shifted Jake in his arms. "That's fine. But you're going to have to be quiet so I can teach my class." Jake responded by bringing his fingers up to his lips and pretending to "throw away the key."

"Is that your son Mr. Fitz? He looks like a pretty cool little dude?" A boy at the front of the class asked with a laugh.

"Yeah Kyle he is. Class meet Jake. Jake meet the class." Jake responded by giving the students a shy wave and placing his head back on his father's shoulder.

"But wait isn't that the same kid that was sitting in Ms. Montgomery's class just a few minutes ago?"

Ezra nodded. "Actually Ms. Montgomery is Jake's mom."

"You mean she's your wife?" Another kid chimed into the conversation.

"No not exactly. Can we please get back to our lesson now?" Ezra pleaded uncomfortably as he leaned back onto his desk.

"I didn't know today was bring your kid to school day?" A boy in the second row laughed.

"It's not. But it really isn't any of your business either. Now let's get back to the lesson." Ezra replied harshly as he shot the kid a glare.

And with that Ezra was finally able to continue his lecture.

As the day rolled on Jake continued to complain about feeling sick and Aria was glad to see the school day end. Immediately after the remaining students dragged their feet out of Aria's classroom she made her way across the hall to Ezra's room and got Jake ready to go.

"I'm sorry I've got to run but I really don't want Jake up here any longer than he has to be. How was he by the way?"

Ezra swung his bag over his shoulder and pushed his chair up to his desk. "He was great. He was quiet the whole time. But I must say the kids were a little surprised when they found out you were his mother."

"How exactly did they find out?"

"Well some of them are very observant and I guess when they saw Jake sitting in your classroom between classes and then come over here to see me after uttering the word daddy they must have put two and two together. No big deal though."

Aria took a deep breath and pulled Jake up into her arms. "Okay if you say so but I've got to get him home. See you later."

Aria began to walk out the door but before she could make her way out Jake spoke up. "You come see me later daddy?"

Ezra walked over to Jake and placed a soft kiss to the top of his head. "Of course buddy. Don't I always?" Ezra slowly brought his attention away from Jake when he saw the boy nod. He locked eyes with Aria for a single moment and considered closing the gap between the two but decided against it when Aria muttered a goodbye and left the room.

It was now nearing nine o'clock on the same Friday night and it was Ezra's turn to put Jake to bed. He had been trying for nearly twenty minutes to get the boy to fall asleep but to no avail.

"Daddy can you lay with me?"

There was no possible way Ezra could say no to a question like that. So he simply nodded and smiled as he attempted to maneuver himself comfortably into Jake's small bed.

"Do you still feel bad bud?" Ezra asked as he struggled to stay on the bed."

"Mhm" was Jake's only response.

Silence filled the room while Ezra watched as his son's eyes grew tired. Moments later when Jake's dark blue eyes finally closed, Ezra quietly stood up from Jake's bed and attempted to leave the room. He made it all the way to Jake's half open bedroom door when he heard the familiar sound of his son's voice.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah Jake?" Ezra asked softly.

"Do you love my mommy?"

Ezra was taken aback by his son's bluntness and curiosity. _Of course he loved Aria. He never stopped loving her, nor would he ever. He truly believed in his heart that he had loved her ever since that day in the bar._

"Of course I do. I love her so much. I always have. You know who else I love?"

"Who?" Jake was quick to reply.

'You."

Unbeknown to Ezra, Aria had been standing outside Jake's bedroom door for a good minute and had heard every word Ezra had spoken. Aria quickly moved out of the way when she heard Ezra say goodnight to Jake and move towards the door. Moments later Ezra came through the doorway and into the small living room of Aria's apartment. Aria took this moment to ask a very important question.

"Is it true? Do you really still love me?"

**Thank you so much for reading. I'm surprised I got this chapter up today but I really hope you like it, if you do please take a moment to leave a review. I would really appreciate it.**

_ . _


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for all of the reviews you posted for the last chapter. There were like twenty six of them and I was blown away by the kind words. I did get a laugh out of some of the reviews. I hope you like this chapter and I am so sorry for any typos. **

_"Is it true? Do you really still love me?" _

As she waited anxiously to hear the reply from the man that stood in front of her Aria took a moment to let the words she had heard just moments ago sink in. _"Of course I do. I love her so much. I always have." _He had answered Jake's question without the slightest bit of hesitation but was he being sincere? Did Ezra really mean what he had said? Aria wasn't sure. But she had to know.

Ezra sucked in a deep breath as he attempted to shut the door behind him. Upon hearing the click that indicated Jake's bedroom door was shut Ezra slowly turned himself around. He closed his eyes for the shortest of seconds before opening them and staring deep into Aria's dark brown orbs.

"Oh y-you heard that?" Ezra stuttered.

Aria nodded slowly. "I heard everything. "

Ezra wasn't sure how to reply. _Was this the appropriate time to confess his true feelings for Aria? Would she even accept his feelings or worse would she tell him she didn't love him and that they should just stay friends? He didn't know if he could deal with a reaction like that. _So he settled on a single word. "Oh."

"So are you going to answer my question or not Ezra? Did you mean what you said? Do you really still love me?" Aria spoke, her voice barely above a whisper.

Ezra moved his body closer to Aria's and softly grabbed her right hand and enveloped in his own. "You want the truth?"

Aria immediately gave him a nod.

"Of course I love you. Are you crazy? We may have been apart for four years but that doesn't mean I didn't think of you every day. " Ezra took a deep breath and grabbed Aria's other hand and held it tightly with his own. "I don't think I have stopped loving you since the moment I saw you sitting across from me in that filthy bar."

As she listened to Ezra speak a lone tear fell from Aria's eye. Aria quickly removed her hand from Ezra's grasp and attempted to wipe it away from her eye but she wasn't quite quick enough. Ezra had already reached his hand up to Aria's eye and softly wiped the tear away himself.

"Please don't cry." Ezra pleaded.

"I-I'm not crying. My eyes are just watery that's all."

"Don't lie to me. You forget that I know you very, very well."

Aria responded with a sigh. She pulled away from Ezra and immediately found a seat on the leather couch that occupied her living room. "I don't know how to respond to that Ezra. I'm sorry."

"What are you saying? Do you really only see me as Jake's father now?"

Aria put her head in her heads and let out a soft groan. "No of course not. You just caught me off guard that's all."

"Understandable." Ezra spoke as he took a seat next to her. "But Aria, I mean it. I do. I promise I mean every word."

"Ezra." She sighed. "I care about you. I do. You've been a great father to Jake and I am so sorry that I took those first years of his life away from you but we can't really just pick up where we left off. It's impossible. There is just too much baggage. I'm sorry."

"I understand what you're saying. I really do but are you saying that there's no way you would even consider giving us one more chance? I know we can't just pick up where we left off when you were in high school and I'm not asking you to but what if we gave us another try?" Ezra sighed. "a chance to try again without all of the complications and sneaking around. A chance to go places other than my little apartment,"

"I don't know Ezra." Aria hesitated. "I-I don't want to confuse Jake."

"What do you mean you don't want to confuse Jake? He's three and besides he is the one that got me to realize my feeling for his mother." Ezra smiled as he continued to look deep into Aria's eyes. He finally took the moment to close the small space between himself and her.

"Aria." He whispered softly bringing his lips close to hers. "I love you. Give us one more try; I know you still have feelings for me."

Silence filled the room for moments before Aria finally pushed herself closer to Ezra and their lips finally touched. It was the first time in nearly four years that Aria had felt that familiar jolt of electricity flow through her body that only the feeling of this one man could bring her.

Aria and Ezra were so engrossed in what was going on between the two of them that they were unaware of the front door opening and Spencer stepping into the apartment. Spencer immediately cleared her throat when she caught sight of the two of them on the couch.

"Um, excuse me for interrupting." Spencer said with a slight chuckle.

This caused Aria to quickly pull away from the kiss and straighten herself up. "I'm so sorry Spence."

"Aria don't apologize. I think it's kind of hot." Spencer retorted quickly.

Ezra shifted uncomfortably and glanced over at Aria giving her a soft nod. "Uh I think I should get going. " He said as he stood up from the couch and made his way to the door. "Aria let me know how Jake is in the morning." Ezra gave one last look at Aria and waved a goodbye to Spencer before turning the door knob and hastily exiting the apartment.

"You know Aria," Spencer was quick to speak when she heard the door close behind Ezra. "I always rooted for the two of you."

"Shut up Spence. There's nothing going on between us."

"The hell there isn't. That sure didn't look like nothing on the couch just a second ago."

"Whatever." Aria shrugged.

"You know if I were you." Spencer began. "I would take myself out that door and go after him and tell him how you feel because you and I both know how that is. You my friend are just too afraid to admit it."

"I don't know Spence. Besides I'm sure he's gone by now."

Spencer rolled her eyes and grinned. "You never know unless you try and you two have already lost too much time."

Aria took a moment to ponder her best friend's words. It wasn't long before her feet began to move below her and she was on her way out the door. Aria was in the midst of attempting to rush down to Ezra's familiar vehicle when something stopped. She barely made it outside of her door. She had run into something. But as she came out of her daze she realized that it wasn't something she had run into outside of her door but rather it was someone. And as she examined the features of the person she immediately recognized him as Ezra.

"You're still here?" She stuttered attempting to regain her footing.

"I couldn't stop thinking about what just happened in there. I was hoping you'd come after me. And by the way I kind of heard the conversation you had with Spencer. I must say she is a wise one."

Aria let out a soft chuckle. 'You knew I'd come out?'

"No I didn't. I just hoped."

Silence once again filled the air as ex lovers starred deep into each other's eyes. Minutes passed before Ezra finally decided to break the silence. "Aria" He spoke softly. "I'd like to take you on a date. A real one. A date where we don't have to worry about getting caught by parents or people who send creepy stalkerish text messages signed with the first letter of the alphabet, just you and me. How's that sound?"

Aria considered his question for a moment before a smile appeared on her face. "I'd love that."

"Really?' Ezra asked as the familiar boyish grin began to cover his face.

"Yeah really." Aria spoke as she leaned into Ezra's embrace. "I'd like that a lot."

"H-How's tomorrow sound?"

Aria nodded. "Tomorrow sounds perfect,"

"Great. I'll pick you up at eight."

Aria agreed and whispered a soft goodbye to Ezra as she watched him walk to the parking lot. A smile formed on her face when she realized that maybe the world had given the two of them a second chance. Aria turned around and quickly opened the door to her apartment and stepped in. Spencer was waiting on her and a grin was covering her face,

"So I take it by the look on your face that he was out there."

Aria only answered with a nod.

"So…I want details! How'd you go from taking care of a sick child to kissing on the living room couch?"

"Long story Spence." Aria sighed as she began walking to Jake's door in order to check on her son. "One I'll save for another day."

"Uh huh. You better." Spencer laughed.

'Oh but wait. We are going out tomorrow night at eight so I am going to need you to watch Jake if you don't mind."

Spencer simply nodded. "Of course. A date huh? The two of you will be together in no time."

"It's one date Spence!"

Spencer rolled her eyes. "We'll see about that. Who knows? You might get another glimpse of what's under all of those vests he wears."

Upon hearing Spencer's statement Aria shrugged it off and responded with an eye roll of her own before venturing into her son's bedroom. The room was lit up by Jake's favorite nightlight and as the sound of her son's soft snores filled the room she paused for a brief moment wondering what exactly tomorrow had in store for her.

**There is chapter twelve. It's a little shorter than the others but I thought I that was a decent enough stopping point. Next chapter will take place the day of their date. Please review it would make my day.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews of last chapter and I really hope you enjoy the "date" chapter. Parts of it revolve around Aria and Ezra while others revolve around Jake. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars**

**Here is chapter thirteen.**

_"It's one date Spence!" _

_Spencer rolled her eyes. "We'll see about that. Who knows? You might get another glimpse of what's under all of those vests he wears."_

_Upon hearing Spencer's statement Aria shrugged it off and responded with an eye roll of her own before venturing into her son's bedroom. The room was lit up by Jake's favorite night light and as the sound of her son's soft snores filled the room Aria couldn't help but wonder what exactly tomorrow had in store for her._

Friday night quickly turned into Saturday, the day of Aria and Ezra's first date in over four years. As the day grew longer and the sky got darker Aria waited anxiously for the night to take over and eight o'clock to arrive. Time seemed to go by so slow. It seemed like the longest of days but when the time got nearer ironically Aria wasn't quite ready.

A knock at the door surprised Aria and she stumbled as quickly as possible out of her bedroom attempting to secure her left shoe onto her foot while trying to maintain her balance. Aria wore a knee length black dress with a pair of the same black colored heels. Just the right amount of makeup covered her face.

"Shit." Aria said taking a look at the watch on her wrist. "He's early and I'm not ready. It's only 7:45." It was then that Aria noticed Spencer getting up off the couch. "Spence do you mind getting the door?"

"Relax Aria. I've got it. I'm sure it's just Hanna and Em."

"And why would they be coming over here?" Aria asked in confusion.

"Duh, I asked them if they wanted to help me babysit Jake while you were on your hot date."

"Oh okay."

A second series of knocks was heard before Spencer was able to make her way to the door. "Coming, coming!" she yelled. Sure enough she opened the door seconds later to reveal her other two best friends smiling back at her.

"Hey Spence." Hanna said as she entered the apartment.

"Where's Jake?" Emily looked around following behind Hanna.

"He's playing in his room." Spencer answered motioning to the opened door to her left. "Doesn't Aria look hot?"

Hanna and Emily both immediately looked over at Aria who was busy fixing her silver necklace. "Hey guys." Aria sighed.

"Damn girl. You may give Mr, Fitz a heart attack. He is getting close to thirty after all." Hanna laughed. "But seriously you look good."

"Thanks Han. But please can't you just call him Ezra? He isn't our teacher anymore." Aria begged. Hanna scoffed in return. "We'll see."

"So you guys are going to help Spencer babysit?"

The girls both nodded but Emily was the first to speak. "Yep. We are going to have a great time."

"That's great. I bet he'll have a lot of fun with you guys. I just hope he doesn't get too upset when we leave him in a few minutes, He's pretty much obsessed with his daddy."

The girls smiled in reply. It was then that the doorbell interrupted them. Jake took this moment to speed through his bedroom and into the living room. He quickly spotted the four girls standing together and hastily walked over to his mother.

"Look pretty mommy." Jake smiled up at her. Aria answered by placing a soft kiss to his cheek and making her way to the door, She paused for just a moment to take a deep breath before opening the door. She finally did so and wasn't surprised to find Ezra standing on the other side.

"Hi." She spoke softly as she took a moment to take in Ezra's appearance. He was dressed in a black suit over a white dress shirt and matching black tie.

"Hey.' He paused for a brief moment. "You look good." Ezra smiled exaggerating the first syllable of his final word.

"Thank you. You want to come in for a second?" She turned her head for a moment when she noticed Jake standing anxiously. "I think someone wants to see you."

"Of course." He smiled following closely behind her. As soon as he entered the apartment he was spotted by Jake and the boy immediately dashed into his father's arms.

"Daddy!" Jake yelled. "I didn't know you were coming."

Ezra nodded. "Yeah I can't stay long though buddy. You feeling better today?"

Jake quickly answered with a nod and Ezra took a moment to pull his attention away from his son. He soon spotted not one but three of his former students standing in front of him. "Hi girls."

"Hi Mr. Fitz." Emily answered. "I mean Ezra."

"Long time no see Mr. Fitz." Hanna quickly responded with a grin.

"You can call me Ezra, Han-"

"Daddy where are you going?" Jake interrupted raising his head from his father shoulder.

"I'm going out with mommy." Ezra stated simply.

"Without me?"

Ezra sighed and glanced over at Aria. He hadn't expected Jake to want to go. Truthfully he hadn't even thought about it. "Buddy you're going to stay here with Aunt Spencer, Hanna and Emily."

"I want to go with you." Jake said as a frown appeared on his face. Large tears began to form in the little boy's eyes and he once again buried his small face in his father's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Jake." Ezra sighed. There were only a hand full of times he had witnessed Jake cry and he hated it every time. "We'll be back soon and I bet the girls have all kinds of fun things planned."

"No." Jake cried.

After getting another look from Ezra, Aria finally stepped in. "Jake, Hanna and Emily have been excited about spending time with you. If you go with us they won't get to see you. You don't want to disappoint them do you?" Aria looked over at the girls and Jake immediately followed her gaze.

"Jake?' Emily finally spoke up. "What's your favorite toy to play with?"

The little boy thought for a moment contemplating the question. "Cars." He said quickly.

Emily smiled. "Well you're in luck. I love playing with cars." Hanna gave her a confused look.

"Really?" Jake answered.

"Yep." Emily replied.

"Okay."

Aria looked over at Emily and mouthed a thank you before watching Ezra stand Jake softly on the ground. He slowly bent down to the boy's level and placed a kiss to the top of Jake's head. "Bye buddy." He said as he stood himself up and headed for the door. "Bye girls. Have fun."

Aria said her goodbyes and followed quickly behind him after taking once last look at her son who was now busy talking with Emily about his favorite race cars.

"Bye Mr. Fitz." Hanna yelled before Ezra could shut the door. "Doesn't Aria look hot?" And with that the door closed leaving Spencer, Hanna, and Emily to watch Jake and Aria and Ezra alone.

"Aren't they cute?" Hanna laughed loudly.

PLLPLLPLLPLL

Aria and Ezra finally made their way to his familiar grey sedan and Aria smiled as Ezra opened the door for her to enter the car. 'Thank you." She said clearly. "So what do you have planned. I remember our date years ago when we went to the art exhibit. You got a limo and all. I wonder how you plan to one up that one." Aria laughed.

Ezra chuckled. "You'll see," He shut the door and made his way over to the driver's side and started the car.

"I was joking about the one upping, but really where are we going?"

"I figured you were. I found a small theatre on the outside of town that just happens to be showing the 1962 classic _To Kill a Mockingbird. _We both love old movies so I figured we could check it out after dinner."

"Ezra" Aria replied. "That sounds great. As long as it's not some awful remake." She was quick to add.

"Um no. Nothing could compare to the original." He laughed as he drove off.

PLLPLLPLLPLL

"So Jake." Hanna spoke when his parents finally left the apartment. "Why don't you bring some of your toys in here?" Jake responded with a nod and rushed off into his room. Not a minute passed before he ran back in the room with a large bucket full of cars in one hand and his favorite race track in the other.

"H-he has a lot." Spencer said staring in Hanna and Emily's direction.

"I see." Emily laughed. "Where did you get that awesome track Jake?"

Jake dropped the contents of the bucket onto the floor and with a loud thud the track too crashed onto the ground and he pointed his small finger in Spencer's direction. "Auntie Spencer." He stated simply with a grin.

"Gee Spence did you get him all of the cars too?"

Spencer laughed. "Um yeah. Well some of them are from his dad and Aria let him pick out a few at the store the other day but yeah I gave him most of them."

"Well." Emily laughed. "Let me show you how to really play with these cars." She said as she found herself a seat on the carpet to sit down. Jake immediately sat down next to her. "Play with me Em." He said laughing.

PLLPLLPLLPLL

Thirty minutes later Aria and Ezra sat across from one another at a corner table at one of the high end Italian restaurants on the outskirts of Rosewood.

"So how'd you like your meal?" Ezra spoke as he looked up from his plate. "I knew you were a fettuccini fan."

"It's great. It's much better than the "enhanced macaroni" I planned on making at your apartment that day."

"That's good. I was looking forward to trying that myself." He laughed. "Why didn't I?"

Aria quickly looked up. "You don't remember? It was the day you found the first of many "stalkerish messages signed with the first letter of the alphabet."

"Oh that's right maybe we should talk about something else."

Aria nodded. "I really appreciate how good you've been with Jake the past month. Although I must admit that I think he loves you more than me."

Ezra grinned at the mention of his son but shook his head at Aria's statement. "No he doesn't. I'm just glad he does actually like me."

"Are you kidding? That boy is obsessed with you."

Ezra responded with a laugh. "Well I love him too, But Aria while we are talking about Jake can I ask you a question?"

Aria nodded quickly. "Yeah of course."

"D-do you regret leaving abruptly four years ago? Do you think we could have made things work? You, me and Jake."

Aria paused for a moment before replying. "Yeah I do. In my head all I could think about was that what happened was so wrong and I could only think of the consequences if someone were to have found out. But when I see you interacting with Jake and how much he loves you it makes me regret what I did so much." She answered as she wiped a lone tear from her eye.

"Hey no crying. We're supposed to be having fun remember?"

"I know but you asked. I know I've asked you this a million times but do you regret what happened between us during my high school years?"

Ezra was quick to shake his head. "Absolutely not, when I said I've loved you since the moment I first saw you, I meant it."

"But you had to risk everything…"

"Yeah, but I got so much more in return."

Aria nodded and wiped her fingers around her eye. Ezra stood up and came around to her side of the table. "You ready for our movie?"

"Of course." She answered grabbing his hand. "Lead the way."

PLLPLLPLLPLL

Meanwhile back at the apartment toys were scattered throughout the living room and it was difficult to even find a place to step. The girls were engaged in a heated game of Twister with Jake. Bodies were in very odd positions at the moment.

"Okay Jake. Your turn." Hanna yelled as she spun the wheel.

"Face on green."

Spencer and Emily both gave her confused expressions but Hanna just continued to chuckle. Jake on the other hand quickly maneuvered himself to where his face was indeed lying on a large green circle. "Okay I did it." he spoke without missing a beat. "Em's turn."

The girls couldn't contain their laughter as they watched the boy sprawled out on the mat with his head sticking to one of the dots. Hanna quickly pulled out her iPhone and took a picture of the source of her laughter.

"Your mommy is going to love this Jake."

"Mommy." Jake laughed, "Why?"

"Hold still." She yelled.

"K." was Jake's only reply.

PLLPLLPLLPLL

Aria was fifteen minutes into the showing of _To Kill a Mockingbird, _one of her favorite movies when her phone beeped indicating that she had a text message. "I wonder whose texting me." Aria whispered as she pulled her phone out of her purse. "Oh. It's a picture."

"From who?" Ezra whispered taking his eyes off the movie and looking over at Aria. He squeezed her hand tight as she slid the phone to open hoping something wasn't wrong.

It was then that Aria took a look at the picture that Hanna had sent of Jake with a caption under it that said simply: _Face on Green. _

Aria could barely contain her laughter as she showed the picture to Ezra. A smile quickly appeared on his face and he immediately began to chuckle. "Looks like a fun game of twister."

"Yeah they got him pretty good." Aria continued to giggle.

"That's our boy."

PLLPLLPLLPLL

It was nearing eleven o'clock when Aria and Ezra finally made their way back up the stairs en route for the apartment. When they made it in front of the familiar door they stopped. Aria put her hand on the silver door knob but halted quickly and turned in Ezra's direction.

"I had a great time tonight." Aria spoke softly.

'Me too." Ezra smiled.

"Thank you for this. I must say it was one of the best nights I have had out in a while."

Ezra nodded. "You're welcome. Maybe we can go out again sometime."

"I'd like that." Aria smiled. "I don't know how much Jake would though."

"We can take him with us next time." Ezra laughed.

"He'd love that." Aria was quick to reply.

It was then that she noticed Ezra attempting to move closer to her and close the gap that was between them. He brought his face down to hers and held her face with a single hand. Seconds later his lips touched hers. Aria used her arms to pull him closer to her and they stayed in each other's embrace for minutes. It was like no one else existed but only the two of them.

When Aria finally pulled away for air she let a gasp escape her lips. "Wow. That was-"

"Amazing." Ezra cut her off. "I agree."

"Yeah it was. Well I guess I should go inside and make sure the place isn't too messy. I had a nice time Ezra." Aria spoke as she turned the door knob.

"I love you Aria."

Aria sucked in a deep breath not knowing what to say next. "I-I-"

"It's okay Aria. You don't have to say it."

"I'm sorry." She spoke as she let herself into the house and gave one last look at Ezra before softly closing the door. When she heard the familiar click she let herself lean against the other side of the door. She sighed and took a deep breath before mumbling "I love you too Ezra."

**There is chapter thirteen. I hope you enjoyed reading it and don't mind leaving a review. Also please feel free to comment about what you would like to see happen in the story. I would love to hear your thoughts. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone. Here is another chapter for all of you lovely readers. I hope you enjoy it. I really wanted to get it up today because someone informed me they would love an update for their birthday. So to whoever that was: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I apologize for any typos.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Here is chapter fourteen.**

"_I love you Aria."_

_Aria sucked in a deep breath not knowing what to say next. "I-I-"_

_"It's okay Aria. You don't have to say it."_

_"I'm sorry." She spoke as she let herself into the house and gave one last look at Ezra before softly closing the door. When she heard the soft click she let herself lean against the other side of the door. She sighed and took a deep breath before mumbling "I love you too Ezra."_

Two excruciatingly long days had passed since Ezra and Aria's Friday night date. Two days had passed since Spencer, Hanna, and Emily had babysat Jake and two long days had passed since Aria hadn't been able to mutter those three little words to Ezra. Yes, all of this had occurred on the very same day.

It just so happened that on this day Jake was staying with Ezra leaving Aria and Spencer alone in the small apartment.

Aria sat lazily on the leather sofa that occupied her tiny living room. Her knees were pulled close to her chest and a large green blanket was draped over her.

Silence filled the room. Aria was lost in her own thoughts. Thoughts that were consumed by not only her three year old son, but also the father of her three year old son who had recently admitted his love for her. It was a gesture that she couldn't return. She wanted to but her lips just wouldn't form the words.

Aria let her eyes wander the small room. She wasn't looking at anything in particular just moving her eyes from place to place. It wasn't until Spencer yelled her name that she realized she had been lost in a daze.

"Aria." Spencer yelled. "ARIA!"

Aria snapped out her thoughts quickly and locked eyes with Spencer. 'W-what is it Spence?"

"Oh nothing you just looked kind of lost?"

"S-so you decided to interrupt me?"

Spencer chuckled. "Yeah I guess I did."

"So where are you running of to?" Aria spoke when she realized that Spencer was already completely dressed for the day and already carrying her large purse on her shoulder.

"Actually I'm going to see Toby."

At this Aria furrowed her brow. "Toby huh?"

"Yeah, you know we both kind of had a thing for each other back in high school and I haven't seen him since we came back to Rosewood, So I called him this morning and we're going out to lunch."

"On a Sunday?"

Spencer slowly nodded. "Yeah what's wrong with that? Besides what have you got planned? Jake's with Ezra, I bet you're happy to get a day of peace and quiet."

'Uh yeah of course." Aria responded knowing that wasn't exactly the truth.

"I'm not buying it. What's wrong? Why do you look like hell?"

"N-no reason." Aria replied quickly.

"Aria." Spencer sighed.

"Fine." Aria took a moment to rub her fingers through her thick, dark hair. It was a nervous habit she had developed as a child. One that had never seemed to go away. 'Ezra told me her loved me."

"I'm aware of that." Spencer replied quizzically.

"Yeah well I couldn't say it back."

"But you and I both know you feel the same way."

"Yeah I know. "

Spencer took a second to let out a soft chuckle. "So tell him that Aria. Don't make this harder than it already is. You two have already lost too much time."

"It's not that easy Spence." Aria retorted.

Spencer was quick to roll her eyes in disbelief. "It's a lot easier that you're making it."

Aria scoffed. She didn't have time to form a reply because the loud sounds of her cell phone echoed beside her. A familiar tune filled the room and Aria immediately grabbed the phone after realizing that it was indeed ringing.

"Well I guess I better go." Spencer said as she began making her way to the door. "Have fun whatever you do."

Aria muttered a goodbye to her friend and slowly brought the phone to her ear when she realized who was calling.

"Hello."

PLLPLLPLLPLL

A big smile was plastered on the face of Ezra Fitz as he watched his son sitting anxiously at the table. Today was only the second time Jake had stayed with him at his apartment and Ezra only hoped that there would be many more days like today. Only he hoped that in the future Aria was with the two of them.

Ezra quickly poured the contents of a large box of a cereal into two white bowls. He followed by pouring a decent amount of milk into each bowl and completed the "cooking" by adding a silver spoon to each bowl.

"Here you go bud." Ezra said as he sat a bowl in front of Jake and took a seat next to him. "Fruit Loops, it's what real men eat for breakfast."

Jake erupted into laughter before taking a large bite. "Yummy." He yelled after swallowing.

"I told you Jake. It's the breakfast of champs."

Ezra shuffled through the papers that occupied the table before finding what he was looking for. He pulled the folded newspaper out of the stack and began silently reading. Jake watched his father for a few moments. He then searched for a similar piece of folded paper and quickly found one. He brought the paper close to his face and let his eyes roam the page.

Ezra glanced at his son and let out a soft laugh. He furrowed his brow and waited a few seconds before saying anything. "Jake what are you doing?"

Jake simply looked at Ezra for a moment before turning his attention back to the paper.

"Jake you can't read." Ezra laughed.

"I know. But I want to be like you daddy."

A smile reappeared on Ezra's lips as he let the words Jake had spoken sink in. He nodded to himself. "Okay bud." He spoke before returning his eyes to the paper that sat in front of him.

Silence filled the room for minutes as Ezra finished reading a front page article. He had long since finished his breakfast and as he took a look over at Jake he soon realized Jake had too.

"Jake, what do you want to do today?"

Jake pondered the question for a moment and gave his father a funny look as if he were in deep thought. "Park."

"You want to go to the park?" Ezra asked.

Jake nodded. "Yep."

"Okay. Park it is."

"Mommy come too?" Jake quickly asked as he looked straight at his father.

"I don't see why not. Let me give her a call."

Ezra quickly pulled out his phone and dialed the all too familiar number. After two dials Aria answered.

"Hello."

"Hey Aria. J-Jake, well actually I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Rosewood Park with me and Jake? It's a nice day out."

Aria mumbled a yes.

"Great we'll be by in about an hour to get you. Is that okay?'

"Yeah that would be great." Aria answered getting a little more excited.

"Alright see you then."

And with that the call was over.

"Is she coming?" Jake asked excitedly.

"Of course buddy."

Jake clapped his hands together excitedly as a large smile appeared on his face. "Good." He said between giggles.

PLLPLLPLLPLL

The three of them arrived at the Rosewood City Park an hour and a half later. Ezra lifted Jake onto his shoulders as they walked on the cement trail. A grin covered Jake's small face when his eyes caught sight of the various slides, swings, and other equipment.

"Hurry daddy."

Ezra laughed. "If I hurry you will fall."

"Oh" was Jake's only reply.

"Mommy, I see the top of your head."

Aria nodded and glanced up at Jake. "I know buddy. Cool huh?"

Jake simply laughed. "Yep."

PLLPLLPLLPLL

Thirty minutes later Jake had successfully slid down every slide that the Rosewood Park had to offer. He was now giving his full attention to the swings. He found a swing in the center of the row and took a seat as Ezra and Aria followed closely behind.

"You said you wanted Jake to come to our next date." Ezra laughed. 'So would this be considered date number two?"

Aria smiled as she took a seat in an identical swing next to Jake. "Yeah. Why not?"

Ezra nodded. "Good I was hoping you would say that."

Ezra quickly made his way behind Jake's swing and began to pull the swing towards him. "You ready?"

Jake began to laugh. "Yep. Push me high daddy."

"Alright if you say so." Ezra responded before gently pushing Jake in the swing, careful to not go too high. He didn't want Jake to get hurt after all. Jake had only been in the air for less than three minutes when Ezra heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Ezra." He heard. Then it sounded again. "Ezra." The voice called. This caused both he and Aria to turn their heads for a moment. Aria quickly stood up. Ezra glanced around in confusion before he caught sight of the woman who had been calling his name.

"Oh hi Ms. Welsh." Ezra stammered when he noticed the elderly, large woman making her way over to the three of them.

"Hi Ezra. What has you out at the park on a day like today?"

"Oh you know the usual." He responded to the woman who had been his colleague for the past six years. "What brings you here?"

"Oh." Ms. Welsh replied. "I walk this trail every Sunday. I've been doing it for years now,"

Aria had to use her left hand to hide her smile as a laugh threatened to escape her lips. _"I would have never guessed." She thought to herself._

It was then that Ms. Welsh noticed Aria standing next to Ezra. "Oh hi Aria. Well isn't it a small world."

Aria simply nodded, but Ms. Welsh was quick to speak again. "You're teaching at Rosewood now right?"

Again Aria responded with a nod. "Yes. Senior AP Lit."

"Oh good."

It was quiet for a single moment before Jake broke the ice. "Daddy higher."

Ezra quickly did as he was asked and watched carefully as his son's swing went a little higher off the ground. He then let his eyes glance over at Aria who was standing uncomfortably next to him staring straight ahead.

"Oh." Ms. Welsh finally spoke. "I didn't know you had a son Ezra."

Ezra nodded and gave Ms. Welsh a shy smile.

"Interesting" Ms, Welsh replied as she took in the boy's appearance. "He looks just like you. "

"Thanks."

Ms. Welsh's eyes were glued on Jake for several minutes. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of Jake's soft laughter and a few ducks quacking in the background. "Hmm. Well now I see why Ezra's here. But what brings you by Aria? Did you just happen to run into Ezra here like I did?'

Aria shook her head nervously. She contemplated her next statement but before she could let a sentence escape her lips, Jake spoke up.

"Mommy look how high I'm going!" Jake laughed excitedly.

Aria responded with a soft smile. "I see Jake."

Then Aria noticed the confused look on Ms. Welsh's face. . Aria closed her eyes and took a deep breath bracing herself for the woman's next comment.

"Wait you're his mom?" she said gesturing to the boy.

Aria nodded.

Then Ms. Welsh gave Ezra a confused look. "And you're his dad?"

At this Ezra nodded. "Yep."

"Oh. I see. I knew there was something weird about the two of you when she was in high school." She immediately looked over at Aria. "But I'm going to go now. It's not any of my business."

"_You're damn right, it's not." Aria thought to herself._

Ms. Welsh mumbled a goodbye and as she walked away Aria could faintly hear her whisper something aloud about "Mr. Fitz having a child with a student. "How scandalous." Aria barely heard. She easily shrugged the comment off and focused her attention on her son and the man who stood next to her. The man that she loved no matter what anyone thought, the man who was everything to her. She silently hoped that she could admit her feelings in the very near future.

PLLPLLPLLPLL

Monday morning arrived all too quickly and Aria strolled through the doors of Rosewood Day High School after dropping Jake off with Ms, Suzy. She slowly walked the familiar route to the front office to sign in for the day. After signing in and getting the mail that was sitting in her bin she began to exit the office. But something stopped her.

"Ms. Montgomery" A familiar voice called. It was a voice she had heard many times in the past. The voice belonged to Mr. Perkins, the Rosewood Day High School Principal.

"Yes, Mr. Perkins. What can I do for you?"

"Would you come into my office for a moment? I need to speak with you."

Aria nodded in agreement and trudged her feet in the direction of the man's office. Seconds later she stepped inside and she gasped when she saw Ezra sitting in a leather seat in the center of the room.

"What are you doing here?"

Ezra shook his head. "I'm not quite sure. Mr. Perkins just asked if I'd come in here. He said he needed to talk to me for a moment."

"Yeah me too." Aria replied as she took a seat in the chair next to Ezra.

Aria jumped when she heard the door shut behind Mr. Perkins. She didn't have the slightest clue as to why the Principal of the school wanted to see her. And what made the situation even weirder is that he asked to see Ezra too."

"You must be wondering why I asked the two of you here this morning."

Both Aria and Ezra nodded in agreement.

"Mr. Fitz." Mr. Perkins began. "My daughter Molly is in your last period English class." When Ezra nodded Mr. Perkins continued. "She brought it to my attention that you had your son sit in your class on Friday."

Ezra was quick to speak. "Yes I did. He wasn't feeling well. Is that a problem?"

"She also informed me that Ms. Montgomery is the mother of your three year old."

Aria gasped as she lowered herself farther into her seat as if she was trying to hide. An eerie silence occupied the room and a few moments passed before Aria heard two words escape Ezra's lips. "Holy crap."

**Whew. I'm so glad I managed to get this chapter up at a decent hour today. I really hope you like it and please leave a review. To the reviewer who gave the idea of bringing back Ms. Welsh: thank you for the idea! On a side note did anyone else love the last two Ezria scenes from Monday's episode as much as I did?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Here is a new update. I hope you enjoy and I apologize for the lack of updates this week. A nasty sinus infection, four tests, and tons of studying hasn't exactly left me with a ton of time for writing. I'm not sure about this chapter but I hope you like it. I'm sorry but it's a tad on the short side. As always I apologize for any typos. But I really wanted to get aan update up because you all deserve it.**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Here is chapter fifteen.**

_"Mr. Fitz." Mr. Perkins began. My daughter Molly is in your last period English class." When Ezra nodded Mr. Perkins continued. "She brought it to my attention that you had your son sit in your class on Friday."_

_Ezra was quick to speak. "Yes I did. He wasn't feeling well. Is that a problem?"_

_"She also informed me that Ms. Montgomery is the mother of your three year old."_

_Aria gasped as she lowered herself farther into her seat as if she was trying to hide. An eerie silence occupied the room and a few moments passed before Aria heard two words escape Ezra's lips. ''Holy crap."_

The room was deathly quiet again. The three adults could vaguely hear the chatter of voices down the hall. Aria could feel her body shaking from nervousness and she was hesitant to even sneak a glance in Mr. Perkin's direction. She felt as though she was in high school all over again.

In an attempt to avoid contact with the elder man she quickly let her eyes wander to the large window in the office. It was a beautiful day out. The sun was shining and Aria could notice a soft wind blowing through the trees. She wished she could be anywhere else at the moment. She wasn't prepared for the very uncomfortable conversation she was soon to have.

"Holy crap Mr. Fitz?" Mr. Perkins said as he took a seat behind his desk. "Is that all you have to say for yourself?"

Ezra took a moment to rub a hand through his hair. He took a long, deep breath and cleared his throat. "No sir."

Mr. Perkins sighed heavily. "If I recall Ms. Montgomery was your student just a few short years ago?"

"Y-yes sir."

Mr. Perkins let his eyes roam over to Aria. "And you're son is three correct?"

Aria nodded hesitantly. "Yes. Jake is three."

"So this means the two of you were seeing each other while you were his student." He spoke in a statement rather than a question.

"Uh yes." Aria mumbled.

The room grew quiet again and Aria became even more uncomfortable. With each passing minute the situation came to be even worse. Finally after nearly five entire minutes Aria attempted to break the silence. "Mr. Perkins." She spoke softly. "Can you at least say something?"

"I-I don't like this one bit."

Aria rolled her eyes in frustration. "You already said that sir."

"Well I don't. But I can't exactly do anything about it now. You're a grown adult now Aria. Now had I known about this when it first started chances are that Mr. Fitz would at the very least lose his teaching license but that won't happen now." Mr. Perkins took a deep breath before continuing. "I don't agree with this. I don't like it at all. If the entire school finds out about the two of you the image of this school will be ruined. So all I can ask is that you keep this on the down low." He glanced up at the two adults that sat in front of him and shook his head in disgust.

Aria and Ezra both nodded in response.

Ezra then looked up nervously. "Mr. Perkins we kept our relationship a secret for years. Aria kept Jake a secret for quite some time. I must say we are pretty good at keeping things hidden."

The principle simply nodded and motioned for Aria and Ezra to exit the office. Ezra reached to for the door knob when Mr. Perkins voice interrupted him. "I don't want to hear about this anymore. "

"Yes sir." Aria immediately answered before the two of them rushed out of the small room.

Both Aria and Ezra were silent as they walked the familiar route to their classrooms. When they finally made it to Aria's door Ezra whispered softly. "That was um scary."

"Tell me about it." Aria answered as she opened the door to her classroom. "Well I guess I'll see you later."

Ezra nodded and turned to cross the hall but stopped in his tracks and turned back to face Aria. "Actually I was wondering if you and Jake wanted to come to my place tonight. I thought I would cook dinner for the three of us."

Aria nodded. "That sounds great." She let a soft smile form on her lips. "What time?"

Ezra responded with a smile of his own. "Seven." He stated simply.

"Seven is perfect. We'll see you then." Ezra nodded happily and turned in the direction of his classroom leaving a smiling Aria behind.

PLLPLLPLLPLL

Aria took a glance at her vehicle's digital clock as she pulled into the familiar parking lot of Ezra's apartment complex. _6:53._ It read in simple black numbers. Just in time.

"Where we at?" Jake yelled from his car seat directly behind her.

"I told you Jake. We are having dinner with daddy."

"Oh yeah." Jake laughed. "I forgot."

Aria found a decent parking spot and stepped out of the car rather quickly. She immediately helped Jake out of the backseat and shut the door behind him. Jake took it upon himself to take off running up the sidewalk in the direction of the staircase.

"Jake slow down."

Jake turned around. "But I want to see daddy."

"You'll see him whether you run or not. So walk."

'Okay."

They finally made their way up the stairs and Jake rushed to the door labeled 3b. Aria followed closely behind as she watch Jake use his small fist to knock on the door. After a series of knocks Ezra finally answered the door. "Hey buddy." Ezra said as he lifted Jake into his arms.

"Hey." Aria spoke softly.

"Hi." Ezra said looking deeply into Aria's eyes/ The two stood there for a long moment before Ezra placed a soft kiss to her cheek and motioned for her to enter the apartment.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Ezra laughed closing the door behind him. "Dinner is almost ready."

"It smells amazing in here. What are we having?" Aria replied as she placed her purse on the leather sofa.

"Mac n Cheese." Jake answered excitedly.

"Um no. Actually we are having one of the four things I scan actually cook."

"Oh" Aria laughed. "So the count has gone up to four now huh?"

"Yep. I made lasagna."

"Really Ezra. You just take it out of the box and throw it in the oven for a while. That's not exactly cooking."

"Hey now." Ezra responded. "It takes a lot to take it out of the package."

"Whatever" Aria said with a laugh. It was at that moment that the timer went off.

"My cooking is ready." Ezra said. He took a moment to give Aria a fake glare.

"Yeah, yeah." Aria rolled her eyes.

PLLPLLPLLPLL

Twenty minutes later Aria swallowed the last bit of food that was on her plate and smiled at Ezra who sat across from her. "You know, I must say that for precooked lasagna that tasted pretty damn good."

"Thanks."

Ezra stared at Aria for a second before moving his eyes to Jake who was sitting next to him with tomato sauce covering his small face. "It looks like Jake liked it too." Although it doesn't look like much of it actually made it into his mouth." Ezra laughed.

Aria responded with a laugh of her own when she caught sight of the mess that was her son's face. She paused for a moment to contain herself before grabbing a nearby paper towel and rubbing the sauce away.

"Did you like this better than mac n cheese buddy?" Aria said with a chuckle. "It sure looks that way."

Jake simply laughed as he licked the sauce away from his tiny fingers. "Yummy."

"I take that as a yes." Ezra laughed.

The next few minutes consisted of small talk and laughter between the three of them as they sat close to one another at the small table in Ezra's kitchen. Aria finally got Jake cleaned up and Ezra began to do the dishes. Ezra put the last plate away in the cabinet when he heard a knock at the door. A confused look appeared on his face as he dried his hands with a soft dish towel.

"Who the hell is at the door? There aren't many people who know where I live." Ezra questioned as he walked closer to where the knocking was coming from.

He took a quick glance at Aria who was now seated next to Jake on the sofa. An equally confused look soon appeared on her face as well.

Ezra paused for a moment before turning the door knob and pulling the door open. His jaw dropped and a gasp escaped his lips when he realized who was standing on the other side of the doorway.

'G-Gretchen." He stuttered.

**I hope you enjoy this update and continue to read this story. I really enjoy writing it and I truly believe that I have the best readers ever. You all are so amazing. I hope you will take a quick second to review. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi all. Here is another chapter. I apologize for the delay in updates. I had a very busy weekend but I am on spring break and I plan on updating several times over the next week. I hope you like this chapter; I apologize in advance for any typos.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

** Here is chapter sixteen.**

_Ezra paused for a moment before turning the door knob and pulling the door open. His jaw dropped and a gasp escaped his lips when he realized who was standing on the other side of the door way._

_ "G-Gretchen." He stuttered._

Not a sound was heard. Not a move was made. As soon as the single word that was his sister's name fell from Ezra's lips the room grew quiet. Just the sight of her familiar figure standing opposite him in the doorway made his blood boil. His deep blue eyes continued to stare furiously into his sister's dark brown ones. Neither of them moved. Mere seconds passed and Ezra finally managed to snap out of his reverie and he shot Gretchen a cold glare.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ezra spat. He attempted to maneuver himself so that Gretchen would in no way be able to catch a glimpse of Aria or Jake sitting on the couch. "Get the hell away from me."

Gretchen's eyes widened in complete surprise but she continued to stand her ground. "Oh c'mon big brother, is that any way to greet your favorite sister? On her twenty-third birthday none the less."

Ezra rolled his eyes and scoffed. "You think you're my favorite?"

Gretchen nodded as If it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Well of course. I mean I am the only sister you have. By default that makes me the favorite."

"And yet you still aren't." Ezra answered without missing a beat. He moved to close the door. "Goodbye Gretchen." He said attempting to slam the door but Gretchen's hand stopped him just in time.

"You can't tell me you are still mad about _that." _Gretchen stifled a laugh. But when she saw the scowl that Ezra showed on his face she quickly contained her smile.

"You heartless bitch."

Gretchen let out a loud sigh. "So I take it you are still mad."

"You're damn right. Now get out."

Instead of taking a step back at her brother's request, Gretchen attempted to push her way through the door. "You can't just shut me out. It's my birthday after all." Gretchen laughed avoiding the gaze of her brother. "What? Are you hiding something behind the door? Is there something you don't want me to see?"

"It's none of your business. What matters is I don't want you here." Ezra stared. "You're not welcome in my home." At that moment Ezra heard a familiar sound enter his ears. It was one of his favorite sounds, one that always brought a smile to his face. He just wished it had occurred at a different time."

"Daddy." Jake spoke loud enough for Ezra to hear him. "Who's there?"

Ezra sighed. "No one buddy."

"So you do have company?" Gretchen answered wearing a mischievous smile.

"As a matter of fact I do. I'm spending time with my son and my gir-" Ezra paused "I already told you it is none of your business."

"Oh c'mon Ezra. I'd love to meet this girl I once heard so much about, the one you claimed to be in love with." Gretchen let out a chuckle. "Oh and the son that is supposedly yours."

Ezra sucked in a deep breath. He knew that Gretchen didn't have a nice bone in her body. He knew that the only person on the face of the earth that she cared about was her precious self. He knew that she aimed to make everyone else's life a living hell, but how could she stand in the doorway of his home and be so malicious. It was simple, she was Gretchen. And Gretchen saw no problem with the way she treated other people.

"Let me ask you a question, Gretchen." Ezra glared at her with a tremendous amount of anger in his voice. He turned his gaze to the two occupants on the leather sofa for a single moment before moving his attention back to his sister. "Why in the hell should I even think about letting you meet the two most important people in my life?" Ezra took a deep breath before continuing. "I care too much about the two of them than to put them through that kind of torture."

Gretchen scoffed. "Cut the crap big brother." She used all of the strength she could muster to pound through the barrier that Ezra had created with his body and entered the small apartment. "I'm coming in whether you like it or not. So deal with it and get me a beer, would you?"

"Hell no." Ezra muttered.

Gretchen plowed through the doorway and immediately spotted Aria and Jake sitting silently on the sofa. She let out a soft smile and an eye roll soon followed. "You must be the infamous Aria?"

Aria leaned over and gathered Jake into her arms. She answered with a soft nod.

"You're the one who left the voicemail on my brother's phone in which you informed him that he was soon to be a father."

"Shut the hell up, Gretchen." Ezra was quick to interrupt, He pushed past his sister's tall from and took Jake away from Aria as he took a seat next to her.

"What Ezra? I'm just stating a fact."

"I don't care what your intentions are. You will not speak to her like that, not in my home or anywhere else."

"Oh." Gretchen chuckled. "Did I strike I nerve with that one?"

"Gretchen-"" He started but was soon interrupted by the sound of Aria's voice.

"Let me say something really quick." Aria took a deep breath and raised her voice several octaves. "Yes, in a moment of haste, a moment I will deeply regret for the rest of my life, I decided to deliver a piece of life changing news via telephone. Was that a stupid idea? Of course it was. Should I have done things differently? You're damn right I should have. But in my defense, I did attempt to notify him of the situation. I did attempt to give him the option of being a father to our son. You were the one who took that opportunity away from him. And because of you, Gretchen." Aria paused. "Ezra will never get to experience the first three years of Jake's life. He'll be forced to relive those times only through pictures and stories I tell him."

Aria finally finished her argument and shifted her gaze away from the pale woman standing in front of her to the man sitting next to her. A lone tear formed in her eye as she waited for the remaining adults in the room to respond to the words she had just spoken. As she locked eyes with Ezra, she quickly took notice of the pain that showed in his eyes, it was a pain that she was sure he had felt for a very long time.

Ezra nodded to Aria and placed a soft kiss to the top of his son's head before wrapping his arms tightly around Jake's small form. The look on Ezra's face was one Aria was sure she hadn't seen before. He looked hurt and dejected; lost even.

It was then that Aria came to a realization. No matter how much of a bitch Gretchen was, no matter how many times Aria tried to condone her actions long ago, she still had kept Jake from his father and in turn Ezra was the one, who missed out, It was because of her own selfishness that Ezra had lost so much time with Jake. And yet he still loved her despite of everything. He looked past her many faults and gave her a second chance. It was in that moment of clarity that Aria realized that she could no longer hold her feelings for Ezra inside. He deserved to know that she still loved him. He deserved to know that her love for him had not faltered in all the years they had been apart.

Aria was interrupted from her reverie by the sound of Gretchen's harsh tone. "You think I care to hear what you have to say? You're kidding yourself if you do."

Ari furrowed her brow, not even bothering to flinch at the words that fell from Gretchen's lips. "Then why exactly are you here? You did interrupt our dinner after all."

"I honestly don't care that I interrupted your precious dinner. I just came here to get my birthday gift from my brother."

Ezra opened his mouth wide and scoffed. He quickly stood up, shifting Jake in his arms. "I do not believe this. You act like a bitch our entire lives, hell I don't even want to get started on all the stunts you pulled when we were kids. It would take far too long and I have much more important things to do." Ezra paused for a single moment. "But that's beside the point. After everything, you decide to show up at my home expecting to get a gift from me?"

"Well of course. And when I found out your supposed son was here too, there was no way I could resist coming in and taking a look at him for myself. "

Ezra sighed before clearing his throat. "What do you mean my "supposed" son?"

"I mean who knows if she's telling the truth? The kid may not even be yours."

"Are you kidding me? He's the spitting image of me? He's like my clone." Ezra yelled as he locked eyes with his sister." Ezra was infuriated with the way his sister was speaking. This was bad even for her.

"I'm just saying, big brother. You never know."

Ezra rolled his eyes and returned to his seat on the couch, completely ignoring Gretchen's previous comment. His anger faded when he noticed Jake had long since fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiled as he listened to the boy's soft snores. His irritation had nearly disappeared. With the exception of the sounds coming from Jake's resting body, the room was quiet for several moments. That is until Aria stoop up and began to speak.

"In the few short minutes I have come to know you I have quickly come to the realization that you have one care in the world and her name is Gretchen. That's all fine and dandy, but when you start making accusations about me and the paternity of my son to the man that I love, who is indeed Jake's father, then that really pisses me off." Aria concluded her statement and snuck a brief look in Ezra's direction. She wasn't all that surprised to see a very stunned expression etched across his face.

"Oh isn't this precious." Gretchen chuckled.

Aria rolled her eyes yet again. She seemed to be doing a lot of that here lately. She watched closely as Ezra shifted in his seat on the sofa, careful not to stir Jake in his arms. She listened as he cleared his throat and waited for him to speak.

"Gretchen," He began. "Your attitude disgusts me. Aria and I have discussed our situation privately. It is none of your business. You made your decision all those years ago when you pressed that delete button. That's on you. But I will no longer allow you to speak to Aria or myself the way you have done in the short time you have been here." Ezra was silent for a moment. "And since you did point out that today is your twenty-third birthday, as a gift I will give you a piece of advice: get the hell out of my apartment and don't ever come back."

Gretchen only sneered at Ezra's statement but after several seconds she finally began to walk to the door. "As you wish." She opened the door and began to exit but as she started to close the door behind her she made one final statement. "Don't expect me to take the blame for any of this. I did nothing wrong." And with that she disappeared into the hall way with only the sound of a closed door behind her.

Silence filled the room for the next several moments after the sound of the closing door was heard. Then Aria and Ezra decided to speak at the same time.

"How in the world did Jake manage to sleep through that mess?"

"You really love me, Aria?"

As she stared deep into Ezra's eyes and took another glance at the confusion that was apparent in his eyes, Aria was the first to speak.

"I do Ezra." She took a deep breath. "The truth is I never stopped. I've kept my feelings inside for so long because I was afraid to tell you. I was afraid that this-" She paused for a second time. "I was just afraid, But it wasn't until just a few minutes ago that I realized there was nothing to be afraid of. I realized that you deserve to know how I feel and we deserve a chance to be happy."

Ezra didn't even allow Aria to finish her proclamation before his lips crashed into her in a heated moment of passion. When the two finally pulled away from one another reluctantly it was due to the sounds of Jake stirring in his father's arms. Ezra took a quick moment to speak before Jake was fully awake.

"You're right Aria. " He whispered. "You and me, we do deserve to be happy."

** I'm not sure how much I like this chapter but it turned out okay, I hope I succeeded in making everyone hate Gretchen. I actually enjoyed writing her smart aleck remarks. I hope you will take a moment to leave a review. You all are the best readers! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys. Here is a quick update. I hope you enjoy. Thank you so much for all of the reviews. We have reached over 300. That is AMAZING! I have the best readers. You guys are so great. I apologize in advance for any typos. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

** Here is chapter seventeen**

"You were right Aria." He whispered. "You and me, we do deserve to be happy."

Aria briefly closed her eyes and attempted to blink back a lone tear that had fallen from her eye. As she did so she managed to say a silent prayer in hopes that the recent conversation she had with Ezra hadn't been a dream. If it were a dream there was no way she wanted to be brought back to reality.

"So" Aria finally spoke after a few to many seconds of silence. "What does this mean?"

Ezra shrugged his shoulders lightly which only stirred Jake even more. "Well I don't know exactly. I have hopes but I don't know."

"Well what do you want this to mean?"

Ezra carefully lifted Jake out of his arms and placed him lightly on the couch beside him. He heard Jake mumble something incoherently but as soon as he started to mumble a reply the boy's eyes were already closed. Ezra shrugged it off and scooted closer to Aria quickly grabbing her hands in his.

"I want us to be together of course. I wasn't us to have another shot, one without all the sneaking around and constantly having to look over my shoulder. Not that I didn't thoroughly enjoy the sneaking around aspect of our relationship." Ezra laughed. "But, there's nothing holding us back now so why not try again?"

Aria managed a slight chuckle and a smile appeared on her face. "I love how you just booted our son out of your lap." This earned a laugh from Ezra as well.

"What can I say, I couldn't resist being close to you. So, what do you say?"

"I say yes. I would love nothing more than to give our love a second chance. "

A wide grin quickly showed on Ezra's face and he immediately closed the gap between the two of them and gave Aria a chaste kiss on the lips. "it'll be better this time. I promise." He said before meeting her lips again

Aria broke away for a single moment to mumble, "Who said it wasn't good last time."

The two remained lip locked, in their trance for a surprising amount of time, but in their minds it wasn't long enough. The movement of their bodies on the couch managed to disturb Jake's sleeping body and he soon awoke to the sight of his kissing parents.

"Ewe. Nasty." Jake yelled loudly as he quickly attempted to cover his eyes with his small hands. "Stop it."

Ezra and Aria chuckled as they broke apart and stared at a noe fully awake Jake. "Sorry bud." Ezra continued to laugh when he finally saw Jake uncover his eyes. "But I love your mommy."

'You have to do that though?" Jake answered in his most serious voice.

"I sure do."

"Gross." Jake replied. He quickly tried to maneuver himself back in his father's lap. It was then that something caught his attention. "You have red on your cheek daddy."

Ezra creased his brow in confusion and he quickly looked up at Aria. "I do, do I?"

Jake began to laugh. "Yeah right there." He pointed his finger to where the lipstick was located. "Mommy gets it on me too when she tells me bye bye at school." Jake yawned.

"Hmm." Ezra said sending Aria a smirk. "Do you mind wiping away the lipstick that you so kindly left on my face?" Ezra laughed. "It seems you have a habit of doing this."

Aria simply shrugged. "I can't help myself." She then did as she was told and wiped away the red that was plastered on Ezra's cheek.

"I should get going." Aria finally spoke moments later after witnessing several more yawns escape Jake's mouth. "I've got a tired boy on my hands. I should probably put him too bed."

Ezra nodded. "Yeah you could do that." He paused. "Or you could both stay here." He answered with a pleading look.

Aria stood up and grabbed Jake in her arms. 'I'm not sure that's a great idea. We've been back together for a total of, what seventeen minutes." She answered glancing at her wrist watch.

"Yeah you're right. That would be moving a little too fast." He sighed following Aria and Jake to the door. He opened the door and watchedAria pause before leaving. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." She said as she reached up and gently kissed him on the lips.

"That statement sounds awfully familiar." He answered with a grin.

"Shut up. I've really got to go."

"I know. Now get out of here." He said with a brief pause as he kissed the top of Jake's head. 'Bye buddy." He laughed before giving Aria one last kiss goodbye and watching with a frown as she walked out of the door.

PLLPLLPLLPLL

The next morning came quickly and Aria drove her car into the parking lot of Rosewood High promptly at 7:31. As usual, she got herself out of the car and immediately opened the door to retrieve Jake from his car seat. As soon as she unbuckled the seat belt he jumped out and grabbed her hand, pulling her in the direction of his day care.

"C'mon mommy." Jake spoke watching impatiently as his mother gathered his small red back pack and her oversized black purse in her free hand.

"What's got you in such a rush?"

"I want to go play." Jake replied in a "duh" kind of way.

"The toys will be there when we get there Jake." Aria retorted nonchalantly.

"New toys." Jake laughed. "Gavin brought new toys. " Aria simply nodded. Gavin was a four year old in Jake's class. The two had become fast friends and Jake often talked about the different games they played together. "Oh I see." She mumbled.

"And I want to see Emma."

"I knew it must have something to do with a girl." Aria laughed as she followed Jake through the double doors of Rosewood Elementary School. "So, tell me about Emma."

Jake began to chuckle. "She just turned three. She turned it yesterday."

"You mean she had a birthday?"'

Jake simply nodded.

"Buddy you're almost four."

"So?"

"I guess you are your father's son, crushing on the younger girls and all." Aria laughed to herself.

Two minutes passed and Jake finally stopped in front of Ms. Suzy's familiar door. He rapidly let go of his mother's hand, grabbed his small bag, and attempted to rush into the classroom, but Aria managed to stop him with her arms. "Not so fast little man."

Jake sighed but finally stopped. Aria bent down and placed a kiss to Jake's cheek. "Bye buddy. Have a great day."

"Any red stuff?" Jake muttered looking up innocently at his mother.

Aria glanced at his cheek for a moment. "Not this time."

"Good." Jake giggled before turning his back and rushing off into the classroom.

Aria couldn't help but crack a smile when she noticed Jake slow down in front of a small girl with wearing a pink bow. She watched as he dropped his backpack on the ground and unzipped one of the pockets. He quickly pulled out a bag of crackers she had packed for him earlier in the morning and picked a single one out. He held his hand out to Emma and she smiled in acceptance.

Jake was already becoming quite the ladies' man.

Fifteen minutes later Aria strolled down the halls of Rosewood High School and stopped in front of her classroom. She stood for a moment searching threw her purse until she found the right key and quickly opened the door. She sat her purse under her desk, got the paper that sat atop it situated, and began to write the day's lesson on the board when a familiar voice surprised her.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." Aria replied as she turned around to face Ezra.

"I missed you last night."

"Me too." Aria replied stepping closer to Ezra.

"How's Jake?"

"Good. He was quite excited to get to school this morning. It seems your son has a girl friend."

"My son?" Ezra laughed. "Last time I checked he was our son."

"He's yours when he crushes on younger girls."

"Oh really. How old is she?"

"Her name is Emma." Aria replied with a laugh. "She turned three yesterday."

Ezra scoffed. "Aria, that's hardly an age difference."

"Yeah well she's tiny. The girl could pass for barely two."

"Hmm I see."

"Yeah the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Aria teased.

"Hey now." Ezra chuckled holding up his hands. "You wouldn't have me any other way."

Aria was silent for a moment. "You're right." She laughed. I wouldn't." You better go before the kids start getting suspicious."

"Do I have too?" Ezra answered with a frown.

"Yes." Aria answered quickly pushing him out the door. "You have your own class to teach now go."

At that exact moment Ezra's cell phone began to ring. A generic echo filled the room and Ezra quickly grabbed the phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Crap it's my mom."

"Y-your mom?" Aria asked hesitantly.

Ezra nodded and put the phone to his ear. "Hello. Yeah mom it's me. Y-you are in town. Oh I see , for Gretchen's birthday. Hmm. Yeah she stopped by. Same old Gretchen. She told you. Huh. Okay, okay mom I'll see what I can do. I'll see you tonight. I've got a class to teach. Okay. Uh huh. Bye mom. Love you." Ezra sighed as he brought the phone away from his ear and ended the call.

"What was that about?"

"My mom's in town. Apparently Gretchen told her about Jake. S-she wants to meet him at dinner. Tonight."

"Oh I see. Shit, does she want me there too? I planned on going out with the girls; Supposedly Hanna dumped Lucas for another boy from high school, Caleb Rivers. But that's beside the point. If you want me there I'll cancel my plans."

"No you go ahead. It may be a little less awkward if I do this alone."

"if you insist."

Ezra nodded. "Yeah, but have Jake ready by six. I'll pick him up then."

Aria nodded in reply and watched as Ezra turned and made his way back to his classroom. It felt like every other day Jake was being introduced to someone new. Only it was different this time. Aria hadn't even met Ezra's mother yet. But she was sure of one thing,: tonight's dinner was going to be one awkward occasion.

** There is chapter seventeen. I hope you enjoy it and please feel free to drop some ideas in a review. I would love to hear what you all would like to see. **


	18. Chapter 18

**My apologies for the delay in updates. I hope you all will forgive me. Thank you for all of the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

** Here is chapter eighteen.**

_ It felt like every other day Jake was being introduced to someone new. Only it was different this time. Aria hadn't even met Ezra's mother yet. But she was sure of one thing, tonight's dinner was going to be one awkward occasion. _

School dragged on that day. Each one of Aria's classes seemed to take longer and longer to end. Even she grew tired of her lecture. She could only imagine how the students felt. Other thoughts consumed her mind. Thoughts that weren't of English or of the current novel the class was studying, rather they were thoughts of Ezra's mom. She wasn't even the one who was actually meeting the lady and yet she was nervous. Her uneasy feeling ended up getting the better of her and by fifth period she forced herself to give up on lecturing and assign a series of worksheets instead.

When 3:30 finally arrived and the final school bell sounded through the halls Aria gathered her belongings as quickly as possible and rushed out of the classroom. Though she was in a hurry to pick up Jake and head home, she wasn't all that surprised when Ezra stopped her in the hallway.

"Where are you running off to?" Ezra asked; his brow creased in confusion. "No papers to grade or students needing extra help today?"

Aria shook her head. "Nope. I guess it's because I didn't assign any homework. But yeah I have a few stacks of paper to grade but I can do that anywhere. I don't have to be sitting at my desk."

"True. So where are you off to?"

"Just going to get Jake and head home, I've got to get him ready for this dinner tonight."

"Oh right." Ezra quickly replied.

"Does he need to be dressed up to meet your mom?"

Ezra sighed. "Well she made reservations at some restaurant. She didn't tell me which one. So it's up to you."

Aria nodded. "I better get going. I'll see you at six." She gave Ezra a soft smile before continuing down the hall and through the large black doors.

PLLPLLPLLPLL

Several hours passed and it was now nearing 5:40. Papers had been graded, snacks had been eaten, and baths had been taken. Aria sat atop Jake's bed with the boy in her lap attempting to convince him to put on the button down shirt she had picked out from his closet. He wasn't having any of it.

"Jake, c'mon please put the shirt on. "

Jake responded with a groan and folded his arms over his chest. He raised his head up to his mother and looked her straight in the eye. "This one." He spoke revealing the shirt he had picked out just moments ago. It was a black shirt with a large picture of _Sponge Bob Square Pants_ across it.

"Jake, that shirt has a big picture of a sponge on it. You can't go meet your grandma wearing that." Aria scoffed. "Besides it doesn't match your khaki pants."

"No."

"Yes. Now be still and put your arms through the holes. Your dad will be here any minute."

Jake slid out of her arms and raced to his drawer. He quickly pulled out another shirt and showed it to his mother. "Then this one."

Aria let out a loud sigh. The shirt he had picked out was one showing a large picture of Spider Man. "Gee. What is it with you and cartoon characters today?"

Jake simply shrugged.

"Come here, this blue one will look nice. I promise. "

Jake paused for a moment and looked up at his mother. "Kay." He replied, motioning for Aria to help him with the shirt.

Fifteen more minutes passed before Jake was ready to go. Most of the time had been spent convincing Jake that now wasn't the time to be wearing his favorite muddy sneakers. He had reluctantly agreed and now was sitting on the living room floor with the contents of a bucket of Legos scattered in front of him. He quickly turned around when he heard the sound of the apartment door opening close by, but he soon returned his attention to the blocks when he noticed it was only Spencer.

Spencer shut the door behind her and set her bag on the table. "You're looking pretty cute there Jake. You got big plans?"

Jake looked up and shot Spencer a confused look. It was at that moment that Aria appeared through the doorway of her bedroom. "He's going with Ezra. His mom's in town and wants to meet Jake."

"Hmm. That must be why he didn't look too thrilled when it was only me that walked through the door. Are you skipping out on our dinner to go as well?"

Aria shook her head. "Thankfully not. It's just Jake going this time."

It was then that the sound of knocking filled the room and Aria rushed to the door to open it. She gave a small smile when she noticed Ezra standing on the other side.

"Hey. Is Jake ready? I hate to rush but my mom's already at the restaurant." Aria responded with a nod and after getting Jake's attention away from his toys and echoing a series of goodbyes, she watched as the two of them left with Jake secured in Ezra's arms.

PLLPLLPLLPLL

A little while later Ezra led Jake through the doors of the restaurant his mother had picked out. It was a decent looking Mexican café that he couldn't recall the name of despite the fact that he saw the sign no more than two minutes ago, He quickly spotted his mother sitting in a booth by the window with her body turned away from him. He hesitantly walked over to her with slight apprehension. He had good reason, of course. Ezra hadn't seen his mother in nearly a year and this time he was bringing along his son.

When Ezra finally arrived at the table he noticed his mother was engrossed in the restaurant's menu and hadn't bothered to look up yet. Ezra took this moment to slip Jake off of his hip and let him crawl into the booth's seat. He quickly took a seat next to him.

"Hey mom."

Mrs. Fitz was snapped out of her thoughts and immediately moved the menu from her line of vision when she heard her son's voice.

"Ezra, it's so good to see you. It's been far too long. "

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry about that. I've been meaning to make a trip to New York but life has kind of gotten in the way.'" Ezra replied as he took a menu from the center of the table and placed a sheet of white paper and a few crayons in front of Jake.

"I guess it has. Hasn't it?" Mrs. Fitz paused and finally let her eyes fall on Jake. "So who is this handsome little guy?"

Ezra followed her gaze and took a moment to stare at Jake. He quickly turned his attention back to his mother and smiled. "Mom this is Jake, my son."

A large smile soon appeared on Mrs. Fitz's face as she continued to take in the small boy's appearance.

"Jake" Ezra interrupted and continued when the boy looked up in response. "This is your grandma."

Jake quickly dropped the red crayon that he held in his grasp and looked quizzically over at the elder lady, not bothering to say a word.

"Hi Jake. It's so nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Well actually that's a lie, I haven't. But that's beside the point. I'm still thrilled to be seeing you."

Jake stopped looking at her as she continued to speak and scooted closer to his father and attempting to hide his face.

"Well, Ezra it seems you have a shy one. He sure is a handsome fellow though. He looks just like you did at that age."

Ezra nodded. "Thanks. I'm sure he will open up to you before the night is over. He's probably tired of meeting new people. "

"Oh really?"

"Yeah,. Between me, Aria's parents, and a few others around town this whole thing may be getting old to him."

"Speaking of Aria…" Mrs. Fitz finally spoke.

"Here we go." Ezra shifted uncomfortably.

"I had expected to meet her tonight. Care to explain to me why I didn't?"

"Well" Ezra began. "This was kind of a spur of the moment thing and she had something to do tonight. "

"Oh I see. I do intend to meet the mother of my grandson eventually."

Ezra nodded. "You will."

"I look forward to the day."

Ezra sighed. He wasn't exactly sure how much he looked forward to that day. He wasn't sure how that meeting would go. Would it be similar to the meeting with Gretchen or would his mother quickly take to Aria? She seemed just fine around Jake, but there was only so much one could bring up around a three and a half year old.

The waiter finally came and took their order and brought their food out in due time. The dinner seemed to be going well. Ezra and his mother talked small talk while Jake eventually scooted away from his father and picked at the chicken fingers on his large plate. He still hadn't quite opened up to the elder woman that sat opposite him at the table but it didn't seem to bother her too much.

"So Ezra" Mrs. Fitz finally spoke half way through the meal. "Gretchen did inform me about Jake, but she seemed to leave out any information about your relationship with his mother. How long have you two been seeing each other?"

Ezra dropped his fork and locked eyes with his mother. "Before I answer that, what all did Gretchen tell you?"

"She just said that you had a son that was kept secret from you for quite a few years."

"Oh did she?" Ezra scoffed. "Did she happen to tell you why that was?"

"Nope she failed to mention that part. I had my own ideas but I won't dare share them." She replied simply.

"Well to make a long story short Gretchen thought she was doing me a favor by erasing the message Aria left on my machine informing me about Jake. And that's why I-"

Before Ezra was able to finish his statement, he was interrupted by the sound of his mother's voice. She wore a very shocked look on her face. "She did what?" Mrs. Fitz paused. "And I'm sorry Ezra but who leaves such important information on an answering machine?"

Ezra breathed. "Aria will be the first to admit that that was a mistake but she was scared. I mean she had just gone off to college-"

"College?" Mrs. Fitz gasped. "Excuse me. Ezra Fitz, are you telling me that you dated one of your students?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Shit." Ezra groaned and shifted in his seat. "I can't believe I managed to let it slip my mind that we hadn't had this conversation yet."

"Shit indeed. What In the world were you thinking?"

Ezra sighed. "I was thinking that I loved her. But please mom, can we have this conversation another time. This dinner was about you meeting your grandson."

"Yes. Of course it was. But Ezra I can't deny that I am disappointed in you."

Ezra nodded awkwardly. And for the moment it appeared as though his mother had moved on from the previous discussion. Although he knew it hadn't completely escaped her mind.

He couldn't believe what he had done. With one slip of the tongue Ezra had managed to unveil his biggest secret. He had been so good at keeping it in the past but that didn't matter now. It was out. His mother knew and he could only imagine the thoughts that were currently running through her head.

The sound of Jake's soft laughter brought Ezra back to reality. He smiled when he noticed that his mother had finally gotten Jake to socialize. It wasn't until he glanced over in his son's direction that he realized that his mother hadn't been the source of Jake's excitement.

Someone in the restaurant had gotten Jake's attention and it wasn't Mrs. Fitz. Jake was staring past his grandmother to the entrance way of the café. Ezra followed his son's gaze and it took him mere seconds to see what had caught Jake's attention. Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and Aria were standing together waiting to be seated.

And if that wasn't enough Jake took this moment to finally speak. "Mommy!" He yelled loudly across the restaurant while pointing his small fingers in her direction.

Ezra could only groan as he pictured what was bound to take place in just a matter of moments.

**Here is chapter eighteen. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews would be greatly appreciated but please NO FLAMES! I'm aware that my writing is flawed so if you're going to point it out please be kind. Though I never seem to catch all of the errors, I do at least try to. Thank you all again. You guys are amazing! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi all. Remember me. I'm back. I missed you all and woke up the other day and decided I was ready to write again. I apologize for the lack of updates and hope you will forgive me. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter. I'm not sure how much I like it though. I apoligize for any typos. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Here is chapter nineteen.**

_Someone in the restaurant had gotten Jake's attention and it wasn't Mrs. Fitz. Jake was staring past his grandmother to the entrance way of the café. Ezra followed his son's gaze and it took him mere seconds to see what had caught Jake's attention. Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and Aria were standing together waiting to be seated. _

_And if that wasn't enough, Jake took this moment to finally speak. "Mommy!" He yelled loudly across the restaurant while pointing his small figure in her direction. _

_Ezra could only groan as he pictured what was bound to take place in just a matter of moments._

Jake's shout didn't go unnoticed by Mrs. Fitz, as Ezra had silently hoped it would. Instead the lone woman at the table turned her head in a swift movement and searched the room for the woman her grandson was calling for. She quickly found said woman when she noticed a wide-eyed, petite brunette standing at the front of the exit, staring straight at their table.

"Daddy." Jake yelled while tapping his father's arm. "Daddy. Mommy's here."

"I see that, Jake." Ezra answered quietly, avoiding all contact with his mother who had since turned her head back to Ezra. She wore a smug look on her face. "But don't yell. People are trying to enjoy their dinner."

Jake simply shrugged and called for his mother again, this time motioning for her to join them. "She sit with us, daddy." Ezra sighed. He quickly realized he was fighting a losing battle. Jake wanted Aria to join them and when Jake wanted something, nine times out of ten he got it.

Ezra took a moment to glance up at Aria who was still standing motionless alongside her friends who seemed unaware of the situation. Aria stared at Ezra nervously, awaiting a simple nod or a small smile, something that would let her know that it was indeed okay for her to join the three of them at their table for a moment. At least she hoped it was just for a moment. But, something told her if she actually ventured over to the table for four, she would be there for much longer than a moment. Ezra's mother was there after all.

Ezra sat at the small table nervously. This wasn't exactly the way he had envisioned his mother and Aria meeting, In fact, he hadn't intended for them to meet at all during the few days the elder woman was visiting from New York. But as always, life had a way of putting them in situations they weren't quite ready for. Ezra was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard his mother clear her throat rather loudly.

"Well Ezra, son, it looks like I will have the opportunity to meet this woman sooner than I expected."

"Yeah isn't that great ma." Ezra mumbled incoherently.

"Well are you going to tell her to come over? Or am I going to have to get your son to do it for me. He seems intent on her having dinner with us." Mrs. Fitz answered, eyeing Jake for a moment. "I am excited to meet her." **e He **

Ezra paused for a moment before giving Aria the all-clear and he soon saw her coming his way.

"Look mom. Be nice. She already had to deal with the wrath of Gretchen. I don't know if she would be able to deal with another angry Fitz family member."

"Ezra Fitz, are you comparing me to your sister?"

"Not at all. Just be kind to her. Please." Ezra let out a soft laugh.

"I intend to be."

Aria inched over to Ezra's table slowly, and when she did so she quickly noticed the bright smile that was plastered on Jake's face. "Hi." She muttered nervously.

"Hi mommy!"' Jake spoke excitedly. "Sit by me and daddy."

"Sorry baby but I think I'll stand. The girls are waiting for me anyway."

The table was quiet for a few moments before Ezra decided to break the silence. "Aria, this is my mother Evelyn. Mom, this is my- this is Aria, Jake's mother."

Aria shifted uncomfortably from her spot next to the table and moved her glance to Ezra's mother, "It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Fitz."

Mrs. Fitz smiled up at Aria. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Aria. But please cut the formalities and just call me Evie."

"Yes ma'am."

"Please dear, take a seat. I'd love to get to know you a little better if you don't mind. You are the woman who seemed to still my Ezra's heart after all."

Aria walked slowly to the empty chair across from Jake and took a seat. Ezra could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't the least bit comfortable in her current situation.

"So, Aria dear please tell me about yourself."

Aria wasn't sure what Evie had previously learned about her through conversation with Ezra, so she hadn't the faintest idea how to respond. "Mrs. Fitz, excuse me I mean Evie, there really isn't much to know about me ma'am. "

"Oh but there is." Evie was quick to reply.

"Well." Aria began. "I graduated from New York University with an honors degree in English and I've taught senior English at Rosewood for two months."

"That's great." Evie smiled. "Ezra here tells me you are very young. May I ask how old you are?"'

Aria shot a confused glance at Ezra who continued to sit completely still in his chair. "I'm twenty-two." Aria muttered.

"Hmm I see. "

The next few moments passed very slowly and Aria attempted to think of every possible excuse to leave her uncomfortable surroundings and go have dinner with her friends. Aria was just about to speak up when Evie's voice interrupted her.

"Look Aria, I am aware of the fact that you and my son here had an inappropriate relationship while you were in high school and Ezra was your teacher."

Aria gasped loudly and glared at Ezra.

"Don't be angry at him. I only found out just a few minutes before you arrived. I must say I was quite shocked."

"Ezra, I thought you weren't going to say anything to your mom about us. I thought this dinner was about your mom meeting Jake."

Ezra sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. "It was. But when my mom finds out that I have a three year old son, it's only natural for her to question my relationship with his mother. So I told her everything. Not purposefully, but I did." Ezra looked away for a moment before continuing. "I happened to mention something about you just leaving for college when you called to tell me you were pregnant. I'm sorry."

Evie chose to stay silent and listen to the conversation that was unfolding before her eyes. She still wasn't exactly sure how she felt about her oldest son dating a woman six years his junior. "How long were the two of you together before Aria left for college, Ezra?"

"Two years." He mumbled.

"Oh I see. And are the two of you together at the moment?"

Ezra wasn't quite sure how to answer his mother's question so he glanced at Aria for input. When she nodded he began to speak.

"Uh yeah mom. We are."

"Well alright then." She replied.

"That's all you have to say ma? Well alright then?"

"What do you expect Ezra? A big fancy lecture about how what the two of you did was wrong. I'm sure you've already got several of those, and anyway you know I'm not the lecturing type. Besides you're grown adults. We all know the student, teacher thing isn't wise, but as far as the age difference, I've heard of and seen much worse." Ezra's brow creased as he continued to listen to his mother's rambling.

"Aria dear, you seem like a sweet girl. I am truly sorry for my daughter's actions. Jake is as cute as can be and you both seem to be parenting him well." Evie sighed. "Maybe some other time I'll choose to be angry about this, but right now I won't be. Besides it's getting late. I must be getting back to my hotel room. I have an early flight tomorrow."

"Uh mom, you do know it's only 7:30?"

Evie nodded. "Yes, but I think it's time that I go."

Ezra sighed as he watched his mother stand up and gather her things. "You sure mom? You really don't have to leave so soon."

"I'm sure, Ezra." Evie chuckled softly. "Aria, it was very nice to meet you. I sincerely hope that I didn't scare you in any way and that we will see each other again soon."

Aria nodded and said goodbye to the elder woman

"Goodbye Jake. You sure are a handsome little man." She smiled, although she didn't bother attempting to give the small boy a hug. She enveloped Ezra in a hug for a moment, muttered a goodbye, and left the restaurant.

When she noticed that Ezra's mother was now out of sight, Aria turned her attention to Ezra, a confused expression etched on her face. "Forgive me for being a little lost, but what exactly was that? One minute your mom is interrogating me and the next she's saying our relationship, while wrong is okay. And then she starts apologizing for what Gretchen did." Aria sighed. "That's not exactly the reaction I expected form your mother."

"Me neither." Ezra shrugged as he began to help Jake out of his chair. "But what can I say? I guess sometimes people can surprise you."

"I guess you're right." Aria answered with a slight smile on her face. Deep down she was very relieved that Ezra's mother hadn't freaked out as her own parents had done, but she was still somewhat confused at the woman's behavior.

"Well I guess that is that. I'm hoping we won't have to come clean about our prior relationship to anyone else in the near future." Ezra spoke softly.

'I agree."

"So" Ezra began once he got Jake ready to go. "I take it you still have dinner plans with the girls?" Aria nodded. "I'll keep Jake with me if you don't mind. I thought maybe we could go down to the ice cream parlor around the block."

"Yeah!" Jake yelled upon hearing his father's statement.

"That sounds great. " Aria smiled. "Just have him home in about an hour."

"Sure will." Ezra answered as he noticed Aria begin to walk away. But before she could get too far he called out to her in a calm voice. She quickly turned around curious as to what he needed. Ezra walked the few steps in Aria's direction, closing the gap between the two.

"What is it, Ezra?"

Ezra leaned closer into Aria and let his lips meet hers softly. The kiss was short and sweet and when the two broke apart Ezra had a grin plastered on his face.

"W-what was that for?" Aria mumbled quietly.

"I just felt like kissing you."

**There it is! Chapter nineteen! I hope you enjoyed. I'm not too thrilled with it. I hope you all are still reading this story after everything. Please review. But NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**-Cricket1106**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi all. Sorry for the outrageously long wait. Things happened. Life happened. But I'm back and I hope you will welcome me back by reading and reviewing, Oh, I also plan on updating Field Trip Fun in the very near future too. So look out for an update. I apologize for any typos or grammatical errors.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

** Here is chapter 20**

_ Ezra leaned closer into Aria and let his lips meet hers softly. The kiss was short and sweet and when the two broke apart Ezra had a grin plastered on his face._

_"W-what was that for?" Aria mumbled quietly._

_"I just felt like kissing you."_

It took all of her might for Aria not to press herself firmly against Ezra's body and respond with a longer, more passionate kiss. But after mere seconds of considering this option, she was reminded by the voices around her that she was in a public place. A place that was currently occupied by many people. As much as she hated to admit it, she was not alone with Ezra.

"Oh." She managed to say while a slight smile formed on her face.

"Oh, what?" Ezra chuckled quizzically.

Aria searched her mind for a decent response. She managed to shoot down several phrases that came to mind. Some too corny. Some too deep. She must have been silent for minutes before she finally muttered something simple. "That was nice."

"You think so?' Ezra answered quickly. It was at that moment that Ezra began to feel repeated taps to his leg. He didn't bother to acknowledge his young son, instead continued to stare at his girlfriend. "In that case I might just feel like kissing you more often. Say, your place in an hour?"

"Sounds great."

"Daddy, c'mon and get ice cream!" Jake groaned at his father from his spot next to him.

"You better get going." Aria laughed. "I think he's getting impatient.

"Yeah, I'd say." Ezra laughed. "He's been poking my side for like five minutes straight."

"Have we even been standing here that long.?" Aria asked with a creased brow. "Don't answer that. It doesn't matter. You and Jake got ice cream; I'll see you in an hour."

"Can't wait."

"Hmm. "Aria smiled. "Get out of here before he has a fit. Besides I'd like to actually have dinner with my friends."

Ezra sighed reluctantly, gave Aria a slight nod, grabbed Jake's hand, turned and walked away, in route for the nearest exit.

Ten minutes hadn't passed before Ezra and Jake arrived at the Rosewood Ice Cream Parlor. It was a small place, but walking in you could smell the varieties of fresh ice cream that sat in their place behind the counter. The shop was unsurprisingly chilly inside, but to Ezra's delight there were no customers in line so he and Jake were free to order at any moment.

"Hi, welcome to Rosewood Ice Cream Parlor. How may I help you?" a girl who looked to be about seventeen asked as Ezra and Jake came closer to the counter. Her name tag read Anna.

Ezra watched closely as Jake inched closer to the glass that covered the ice cream and stuck his face as close as possible. He put his small finger to his head as if he was deep in thought. Apparently choosing an ice cream flavor is a very tough, yet important decision for a four year old. Then much to Ezra's dismay, Jake's eyes caught sight of the one flavor Ezra dreaded Jake getting: the very blue and always very messy cotton candy. Jake moved his finger from the side of his head to point at that very flavor. "I want that one daddy. The blue one. Looks yummy, huh?"

"Yeah Jake, It looks great." Ezra tried to cover his displeasure with a smile. Ezra quickly found his favorite flavor and turned his attention to the girl behind the counter.

"He'll have the cotton candy." Anna nodded with a laugh. "I'll have the Dutch chocolate."

"What size?"

Ezra looked down at Jake for a moment before responding. "You have a child sized cup? I have a feeling my boy and blue ice cream will make for a messy combination."

"No daddy!" Jake interrupted before Anna could put his ice cream in the bowl. "I want an ice cream cone!" Ezra shrugged.

"I'm sure I'll pay for this later but put all that blue-colored sugar in a cone instead, would you?"

Anna nodded and went on with her job.

As Ezra made his way over to pay for the treats he picked up a massive handful of napkins. One for him, the rest for Jake. He then paid and watched as Anna handed Jake his cone. Jake had the biggest smile on his face as he began to lick the top of the cold dessert.

Ezra accepted his and quickly found a seat at the nearest table and watched Jake clunk down into the seat across from him.

'Is that as good as you thought it was?" Ezra asked, meanwhile biting into his own cone.

"Nope, it's better daddy."

Ezra couldn't for the life of him understand how Jake thought what he was eating actually tasted good, especially minutes later when Jake was half way done with the cone and the majority of what had previously filled the cone was now covering his small face. "How do you know that tasted good?" Ezra chuckled. "It looks like none of it even made it into your mouth." Jake just shook his head and continued eating.

"You look like a smurf, buddy." Jake just laughed in response.

"Your mom's going to love this."

Ezra pulled his phone from the pocket of his jeans and snapped a quick picture. What he saw a second later on the screen was Jake in mid bite with the lower part of his nose and face covered in blue liquid. He had even somehow managed to get blue ice cream on the tip of his ear. All the while he continued to smile.

"You think we should get mommy an ice cream?" Ezra asked moments later as he watched Jake eat the last of his cone.

"Yep, she likes it too."

"Do you know what kind I should get her?"

Jake thought for a moment. As he did earlier he brought his finger to the side of his head, pondering his father's question.

"She's a girl. Get her pink ice cream."

"You think mommy wants pink ice cream?" Ezra replied with a laugh. "Just 'cause she's a girl?"

"Daddy, girls like pink. My friend Emma at school is a girl. She said all girls like pink."

"I'm talking about an ice cream flavor here, Jake, not just a color. I know girls like pink. I know mommy likes pink, but what ice cream does she like?"

Jake just shrugged his shoulders. "Pink."

Seeing he was getting nowhere in his conversation with Jake, Ezra thought for a moment trying to remember if there had ever been a time that he and Aria had gotten ice cream together. Then it dawned on him.

_Flashback_

_ 5 years ago:_

_ Aria entered Ezra's small apartment quietly. She carried her purse in one hand and a plastic sack in the other. She closed the door behind her and smiled softly when she saw the sight in front of her. Ezra was asleep on the couch with his head on a pillow, a blanket covering his body, and a box of tissues sitting on the table beside him._

_ She made her way to the kitchen, grabbed two spoons from the drawer and walked over to where Ezra lounged snoring quietly. She bent down and attempted to place a gentle kiss to Ezra's cheek but was interrupted by the sound of his hoarse voice. "Don't get too close. I don't want you to catch anything."_

_ "Oh please." She laughed." You have the flu. I'll take my chances. Besides, I come bearing gifts. Well, gift actually. I brought you some ice cream." _

_ "Dutch chocolate?" _

_ "Wouldn't think of bringing you anything else." Aria replied placing the cold pint in his hand along with a spoon. She then pulled out the flavor she chose for herself and began eating it in delight._

_ "How can you eat that? It looks disgusting." _

_ "Hey eat your ice cream and don't make mean comments about mine, okay." She chuckled._

_ "Aria, you're eating lemon flavored ice cream. That's gross." _

_ "How so?" She responded._

_ "It just is okay. Lemons are not meant to be in ice cream."_

_ Aria just rolled her eyes playfully and continued to enjoy her desert._

_ End Flashback_

Ezra smiled at the memory as he looked at his son. "You know Jake, you weren't far off with the color thing. Only your mom doesn't like pink ice cream. Nope, she likes yellow."

"Yellow ice cream, daddy? Yuck."

"I know. I agree. Gross."

Ezra finally got around to ordering a small cup for Aria, paid, and he and Jake exited the parlor, this time headed to see Aria.

"Jake make sure you hold mommy's ice cream good, so it doesn't melt in the car, okay?" Ezra spoke as he maneuvered the car out of the parking lot in an effort to get on the main road heading to their destination. 

"But daddy if I spill it out the window, mommy won't have to eat this yucky stuff."

Ezra could only laugh. "We might not like it buddy, but for some reason mommy does so we need to get it home to her."

"Okay" Jake sighed.

Fifteen minutes later the two arrived outside of Aria's apartment door and before Ezra had the opportunity to knock, Jake slammed his free hand into the door attempting to make his presence known. The door opened just a moment and Jake aimed the bowl of ice cream right in front of his mother.

"Here's your yucky ice cream mommy." He said before running beside her into the apartment.

"Yucky ice cream, huh?"

Ezra smiled. "I still have no idea how you eat that stuff."

"Because it's amazing." Aria responded by taking a bite. She then tried to feed him a bite as if to prove to him that looks were deceiving and it actually did have a decent taste. He wasn't having any of it.

"No thanks." He groaned. "I'll gladly let you eat it all yourself."

Aria smiled and leaned closer to Ezra.

"But hurry up and eat that because I kinda just want to kiss you again."

"Just kiss me again, yeah?'

"Or maybe more, but you know there is this little boy inside. Some things will just have to wait."

"Huh, well maybe I'll let Jake spend the night with his grandma and grandpa this weekend. Sound good to you?"

Ezra smiled, attempting to lean in and place a few soft kisses to Aria's ear, cheek, and nose. He finally attempted continue to her lips but was interrupted by the sound of his son's loud voice coming from inside the apartment. "Daddy, come here!"

"Speaking of Jake, I guess duty calls." He said, following Aria into the apartment and closing the door behind him with a thud.

** I don't think this was my best chapter, but I hope you enjoy it. I hope to have an update up by next Friday at the latest, maybe earlier. And yes, I will update…I hope. I intend to…Yes, I'm going to update, okay. **


	21. Author's Note

**This is not an update. I apologize.**

This is the only way I could think of reaching all my readers at once. As you all know, over the past six months or so I haven't been able to write as much as you or I would like. I haven't been able to give my stories the attention that they deserve. But recently I've had a desire to write again. It seems that when the show is off for a long period of time, my muse disappears.

My point with all of this is this: I'm considering starting over again with my stories. I think by reworking them they could be better in the end. I feel my current writing has many mistakes and wasn't written or planned as well as they could have been. I started my stories with no definite end point in mind which is the main reason I haven't written as much as of late. I don't know where Facing the Past or Field Trip Fun is headed. Where will the characters end up? What's the point?

That's where you come in. Would you guys read a reworked version of either of my stories? Do you have any story ideas? I'd love some new ideas to go with those that I have floating around in my head.

I'm sorry I haven't been able to update and finish any of my stories. I'd really like to hear from you all.

-Cricket 1106


End file.
